You Did This To Me
by Dimac.31
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been together for 3 months, loving each other and fighting bad dudes together. They are at Bobby's, who is married to Ellen. They have some news for the family. Slash Mpreg Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Cas have been together for three months. Cas is still fighting in heaven and occasionally turns up slightly bloodied and looking exhausted.

"Hello Dean, Hello Sam" he murmurs from the back seat of the Impala.

Dean and Sam both turn to look at him as he slumps over to lean against the door.

"Cas!" Dean shouts, "Babe what happened?"

Cas jerks and opens his eyes, staring balefully at the brothers.

"I am fine, Dean." He says quietly and the blood splatters suddenly disappear from his trench coat.

"Are you sure, man? You look totally beat." Dean questions his voice sounding like a growl, as he tries to mask his concern and his love for his angel.

"Dean, I am fine, thank you for asking." Cas' eyes begin to close again.

"Well, we'll be home soon then you can have a good rest." Dean glances across at Sam, who shrugs and shakes his head. Cas is reluctant to tell anyone about his daily battles and Dean is frustrated by his inability to help.

When they pull into Bobby's yard, Cas is still sleeping soundly, wrapped up in his trench coat snuggled up against the door. Sam walks into the house, and Dean leans against the door watching Cas as he sleeps. He doesn't want to disturb him, but it's been a couple of days since they've seen each other and Dean wants to drown in those beautiful blue eyes once more.

Cas suddenly stretches and looks up at Dean, smiling.

"Your thoughts are very loud to me, Dean. I am glad you like my eyes. I think your eyes are beautiful too," he says as he opens the door and steps out.

Dean is blushing as he gathers Cas into his arms and kisses him. Cas takes his hand and they walk into the house together to be met by Bobby.

"Sam told me Cas looks a mess and he ain't far wrong. What's ailin' ya boy?" Bobby asks gruffly, concern in his voice.

"I am just tired, thank you for asking Bobby" says Cas, leaning against Dean's shoulder.

"Hmm, well you just get him up to bed, Dean" Bobby orders as Sam shouts with laughter.

"My pleasure," grins Dean.

_**My first fanfic. More chapters to come. Hope you enjoy it. Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dean is massaging Cas, trying to relieve some of the tension in his angelic muscles.

"Wow man, you're really knotted up. What happened today?"

"I would tell you if I could Dean, you know that."

"Ah another secret from the heavenly plain, "Dean grouses softly.

He is very concerned with Cas' eyes, looking at him with shiny tears ready to fall.

Tears? Cas the angel is going to cry? What?!

"Cas, what's goin on? "

Cas turns toward Dean, his eyes brimming, one tear slowly trickling down his blushing cheek. Dean feels his heart start to heat up and begin knocking against his ribs. His eyes burn as he fights down his own tears at his angel's distress.

"Cas, whatever it is, we can handle it, ok? Just tell me so I can help you"

Dean grabs both of Cas' hands and holds them firmly.

He takes a deep breath and tries to still his wildly beating heart.

"Dean," Cas begins in a quavering voice, "I am sorry, but..."

"But what? shit Cas, I'm dyin here. Tell me already."

Cas tilts up his chin, straightens his back, looks sadly at Dean and says,

"Dean, I am with child."

Dean stares at him and cocks his head to the side, a confused look on his face.

"Huh? What? Child? You brought along a child? You rescued a child?" "Huh?"

"No, Dean, I am with child, I am pregnant. I am going to have a baby."

Dean sits up suddenly and begins to stutter, and feels his heart stop and resume its staccato rhythm

"B but, but h how?" "How is it possible?"

Dean is dumbfounded. He searches his mind and is rewarded by flashes of the numerous occasions that he and Cas have made love to each other, and how many times he has spilled his seed into Cas.

Cas pats Dean's hands, calmer now that he realises it is only confusion in Dean's heart, his love for Cas is still there.

"I believe it is possible because angels have no gender. It is only this vessel which is male."

Dean stands quickly and runs his hands through his hair, striding up and down, shaking his head.

"Did you know that you could get pregnant, Cas? "

"No, Dean. It is not a subject that is discussed, so how could I know? "

Dean shakes his head again and stares down to the floor.

"Because if we'd known, I would've used a condom. Who would expect to get an angel pregnant? You're a dude, Dude. And that's weird enough as it is. Me with another guy? I was trying to set a world record in screwing women!"

Dean strides around and tries to get his head around it all. He has accepted Castiel into his heart, his life, he knows that Cas is his soul mate, but he has never considered having children with him. He finds it so difficult to believe that he has fathered a child with an angel. Or, truthfully, with anyone.

"Do you want me to go?" Cas asks quietly, Dean looks up and sees the hurt in Cas eyes as tears begin to fall again.

Dean turns quickly and sits back down on the bed with Cas, holding his hands and leaning in for a kiss.

"No! Cas, no, I never want you to go, I'm just surprised that's all."

Surprised is an understatement! Dean thinks, as he brings his hands up to cup both sides of Cas' face. He wipes away the tears with his thumbs, and kisses both cheeks and then his mouth, long and lingeringly. Cas responds by grabbing Dean's face and pushing his lips against Dean's, harder, becoming more demanding.

Dean's tongue darts in and out, then around Cas' lips. They moan softly into each other's mouths and Cas begins to unbutton Dean's pants, when Dean grabs his hands, and says softly.

"That's what started all this in the first place. As much as I'd love to, Cas, we need to talk first, so our minds are clear."

Cas looks inquiringly at Dean and states

"My mind is clear Dean. Yours is not. You are confused and surprised. "

"And yes of course you are the father. I have never been with anyone else. "

Dean blushed slightly, ashamed of his doubts. Cas patted his hands comfortingly. Dean began to relax and wondered if Cas was using angel mojo on him.

Shocked to the core of his being, stunned beyond belief, Dean realises that no matter how he feels, he loves Castiel with every fibre of his being, and if they give birth to a weird looking thing with two heads and six toes, he'll love that too.

"I love you, Cas" he murmurs, "we'll deal with this, whatever happens, together. "

"I love you too; I believe that my Father has given this gift to us, as part of his great plan."

Cas smiled up at Dean with love beaming out of those innocent puppy eyes.

"Can we have sex now, please?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean walked slowly down the stairs the next morning, leaving Cas still asleep in their bed.

He needed to talk to Sam or Bobby, or better yet, Bobby's wife, Ellen.

"Morning Dean, how'd you sleep?" Ellen was at the stove cooking breakfast, and Dean hugged her while stealing a piece of bacon.

"Fine, thanks. Ellen, there's something I want to talk to you about…"

His voice trailed off as Sam and Bobby came in noisily demanding food.

Bobby slipped an arm around Ellen and kissed her cheek.

Sam sat next to Dean and asked about Cas.

"He's really tired, so I left him sleeping" Dean began….and then whirled around in his chair as Cas bounced into the room, as happy as a lark and sat in Dean's lap, kissing him soundly on the mouth.

Ellen, Bobby and Sam stared at the couple as they took their seats and began to eat. Normally Cas was quite reserved while around the family, and this happy go lucky, smiling, no, grinning from ear to ear angel was a shock to them all, Dean included.

"Well, you seem a lot better than yesterday," Bobby said, with his eyebrows raised.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you got home, Cas. I would've made you some herbal tea, "smiled Ellen,

"Would've fixed you right up. What was wrong? Can angels get the flu?"

she looked over at him, still snuggled in Dean's lap.

"No, I'm pregnant," he said gleefully. "Dean and I are going to have a baby."

Sam choked and coughed bacon onto his plate, Bobby sprayed coffee all over the table, Ellen clapped her hands and ran around to kiss the couple. Cas appeared oblivious as he ate greedily from Dean's plate. This was a surprise too, as Cas hardly ever ate.

"Ah, umm," said Dean, "Surprise!" he grinned but looked as startled as the rest of them at Cas' announcement.

He thought that they would discuss it all over again before revealing it to everyone else.

Dean realised just how excited Cas was, and it was beginning to rub off on him. He also felt a sense of pride in his accomplishment. He was as virile as he thought himself. He felt a sudden need to get up, puff his chest out and strut around for everyone to see. He controlled the urge, cuddled into Cas and began to rub his back gently. Cas patted his leg and tried to answer the many questions that Ellen was now firing at him.

"When are you due? When did you find out?"

Sam chimed in with "Unprotected sex, Dean? I thought I had taught you better."

Sam smirked and ducked as Dean tossed the salt shaker at him. Cas laughed and put his arms around Dean's neck

"I do not have any idea of when the baby will come as yet, Ellen. I found out yesterday when I sensed the new life within me. I was very surprised, and I was very tired. I have adjusted now."

Cas smiled at everyone at the table and continued eating breakfast, when suddenly a look crossed his face and he jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Dean followed and shook his head as Cas threw up noisily.

They walked slowly back to the table as Cas wiped his mouth. He sat, smiled, and pushed the plate of food away.

"Baby doesn't like bacon." He said.


	4. Dean's Big Mouth

_**Dean and Cas are looking forward to a good night of loving and sleeping together. But Dean's mouth gets him in trouble. Maybe change this to an M rating.**_

Dean sits on the side of the bed to better watch Cas stripping down for the night. He takes off his trousers and hangs them neatly.

"Oh Cas, I love those boxers you're wearing!" Dean grins. The boxers were silky black with pictures of Garfield the cat on them.

"I like them too, Dean. The cat is saying "back away from the lasagne" which is his favourite food. Ellen told me that lasagne is a dish of pasta. I thought that cats ate fish, but Ellen says that this is a cartoon cat who prefers human food."

Dean is laughing, and jumps up to grab Cas by the shirt and kiss him.

"I love you man," he says, still smiling.

Cas moves into him and kisses him back.

"I love you too Dean. I must get some more cat underwear."

"Ahh, Cas you make me smile, you make me laugh, my life is so much better with you around."

Cas glows with happiness and Dean sees the love beaming from his eyes.

_I dunno why that turns me on so much! _Dean thinks as he feels his erection pushing against his pants.

He pulls Cas to him and captures his lips with his own, pushing harder to slip his tongue into Cas' mouth, darting and sweeping along Cas' tongue as Cas moaned into his mouth. Dean clutched a handful of Cas' shirt and pulled him closer to his chest. He cupped Cas' face with his hands and ran kisses around his mouth, cheeks, and eyes and back down to nibble softly on his neck.

"Dean," Cas moaned

"Cas," Dean moaned back, as he removed his shirt and ran his hands over Cas' chest. Cas took the hint, pulling his shirt over his head and leaning in touch his chest to Deans, to clamp his mouth on him, and wind his arms around Dean's back, hugging him close.

There was no space between them, the bodies were fused together, kissing hard and grinding against each other. Their breath escaped in gasps, and Dean pulled Cas onto the bed with him, pulling off the boxers and tossing them to the floor. His own underwear followed quickly and he straddled Cas, leaning in to keep kissing him and nibbling at his lips.

"Please Dean, "Cas groaned, "I want you, now, please Dean."

Dean rolled to Cas' side, careful of his growing belly bump, as Cas started to complain.

"Dean? What are you doing?" Cas started, as Dean lowered his head to take Cas in his mouth. He started to suck, and run his tongue up and down Cas' length and moved his hands to caress and knead Cas' chest.

"Oh Cas, "he gasped in between licks, as Cas thrust up against him. He sucked and ran his tongue around the head, poking into the slit, then began taking in more and more, his teeth running gently against the smooth skin. He felt Cas begin to jerk and throb in his mouth and swallowed as Cas gasped and moaned against him. Dean felt an enormous sense of pride as he brought Cas to a shuddering climax, and thought about being inside his angel.

Dean began kissing at Cas' neck, saying in between kisses,

"I love your neck, I love your collarbone, I love your chest, I love your hair, hell, I even love your man boobs." As he kneaded and squeezed the small squishy bumps. He leaned in to suck on the erect nipples when he noticed that Cas was no longer participating, and had his hands stiffly by his sides.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" he asked, confused. Cas put his arm across his face, covering his eyes, and Dean heard a sob.

"Cas? What's wrong? You sick again?" He tried to pull Cas' arm away from his face, but Cas resisted strongly, and said haltingly,

"Please just get off me."

Dean was stunned and moved off the bed as Cas got up and started to dress. He moved over to Cas, put his arm around him and tried to pull him in closer, but Cas ignored him and pushed his arms away.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed, startling Dean with his vehemence.

"But what's wrong, babe?"

"Don't call me babe!" Cas was back in his Garfield boxers now, and turned his back on Dean as he looked for his t shirt.

"I always call you Babe! I thought you liked it!" Dean exclaimed, eyebrows rising into his hairline.

"Cas, tell me what I can do for you, please Ba…Cas."

_What is wrong with him?_ Dean thought_, he just had a great blow job_, he should be in ecstasy. _I would be. And I got nothing._

"Perhaps you could buy me a bra, to hold my man boobs" Cas sneered.

"Oh! that's it," grinned Dean, "I didn't mean anything by it Cas, I said I loved them!"

Dean couldn't believe that Cas was offended by something so minor, and set about trying to shake Cas out of it by making him see the absurdity of it all.

"You know," Dean was still smiling at Cas' back, which was alarmingly stiff. "I saw that Victoria's Secret is having a sale. We could go and get you some black, lacy stuff. Oooh Cas, I can see you in it now." He crept around Cas, looking up at him. Cas face was stony, cold and his eyes were teary, he was so not amused. He shrugged into his trench coat.

"Ah Cas, not the coat." Dean said despairingly. There was a flutter of wings and the angel was gone.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, shaking his fist at the ceiling, "You get back here right now! I said NOW CAS!"

Suddenly there was a hammering on the door and Sam's voice called

"Dean, is everything ok man?" Dean put his boxers on, strode to the door and wrenched it open to see Sam blinking his tired eyes.

"Sorry Sammy didn't mean to wake you. Come in."

"Dean what happened? Were you just yelling at Cas?" Sam looks at him disapprovingly.

"I was just telling him to come back, like a prayer." Sam gives him a look and says quietly,

"No Dean, that wasn't a prayer, it was a screech! Now tell me what happened."

Sam sits on the side of the bed, looking at Dean sympathetically.

Dean begins pacing up and down, one hand rubbing at his head, causing his hair to stand up every which way.

"It was so stupid!" he explodes, as he kicks one of his shoes into the wall.

"Dean, calm down."

"I just can't work it out, you know? Everything was fine, we were, um, you know, being, doing um friendly…"

"Ok Dean, I get it."

"And, I said I loved him!" Sam looks surprised, and says carefully,

"Is that exactly how you said it Dean?"

Dean blusters and blushes,

"Well, you know, I was saying I love this bit," pointing to his neck, "and this bit," pointing to his chest.

Sam is trying to hide his grin at the thought of Dean, his manly brother, getting all romantic with his angel.

"Dean, Cas wouldn't be upset by that, he probably loved it. C'mon Dean, out with it, what did you do?" Sam smiles at his brother gently.

"I said I loved his man boobs," Dean looked defiantly at Sam, "So what? It was a joke."

Sam grinned.

"Oh Dean, you idiot. What happened then?"

"Cas said I should buy him a bra for his man boobs." He glared at Sam when he started to laugh.

Dean looked at Sam and said belligerently,

"I tried to joke him out of it, ok? I said that Victoria's Secret was having a sale, and we should go buy him something black and lacy."

He shoots Sam a look that says, I am so gonna punch you in the mouth, as Sam loses control completely, rolling on the bed, laughing. Sam tries to speak, but is laughing so hard that he can't get a word out. He points a wavering hand at Dean then laughs again, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Sam, you are close to death!" Dean yells as he grabs his brother and starts to shake him.

Sam stops laughing as Dean lets him go then sits on the bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Oh man, do you ever think before you start shooting off from the mouth? Listen, I've read about pregnant women." Dean gives him a you're such a skirt look.

"I dunno how it is with pregnant angels, but with women, their hormones go crazy. They can start to laugh or cry or get really horny, or all of it together. They're also very sensitive about how they look, whether they're getting fat, losing their looks and worry like hell that their partners will stray."

"Cas isn't like that," Dean says confidently, then realises that Cas' eyes had looked hurt and sad.

"Oh no Sam, what have I done? I hurt his feelings." He jumped up and swirls around to look at his brother.

"How was I supposed to know? Dammit, I don't know anything about pregnancy!"

Sam said softly, "Perhaps now would be a good time to read up on it. But first you have to apologise."

Thanks to those following and favourites. An occasional review would be nice, thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N **Please note that here in Australia getting royally pissed means getting drunk****_

Castiel had been so sad, so angry with Dean that he had to fly away before he gave in to his very un-angel like urge to slap him. He had flown to Heaven to seek Gabriel's advice. Gabriel had listened very closely and quietly to his brother's complaints, and then began to laugh hysterically at him. He was still laughing as Cas flew off in a huff.

Cas had realised that he needed to find out more about pregnancy and babies. He flew into a maternity hospital and stayed "cloaked" as Dean sometimes called it. He could not be seen by humans, but he moved slowly and silently through the wards until he found the nurseries.

He stood, transfixed by the sight of the beautiful babies of all colours, white, creamy pink, caramel, brown, black. Some with hair, some without, all sleeping peacefully. Cas was disappointed that he couldn't see their eyes. He moved his hand slowly and woke them all. They were still quiet and at peace, staring up at him, with their beautiful blue eyes. He smiled at them and whispered an Enochian blessing to them all. He moved his hand slowly again and the babies went back to sleep.

Castiel the pregnant angel was delighted with his decision to come here and visit the babies when he came upon the intensive care nursery. His grace dimmed as he looked upon the sick and under-weight babies, some of whom had left their mother's womb too soon. He listened to the nurses nearby and heard them say that the babies were "Premmie" meaning a premature birth.

Cas was horrified to hear that the babies' lungs were under-developed and that they were unable to breathe on their own. They had ugly tubes strapped to their tiny little faces, and leads and cables attached to their little bodies which connected them to ugly machines which beeped incessantly.

Still cloaked, Cas moved to each crib and pressed a finger to each baby's forehead, healing them instantly, setting off alarms, waking the babies and grinning as they filled their tiny lungs and cried loudly. There was an immediate panic as nurses and doctors rushed into the nursery. Cas smiled at the babies and whispered the Enochian blessing as he left.

He moved into the labour room and met Jenny, who had been in painful labour for 26 hours. He touched her forehead and the pain disappeared. He also discovered that the baby's father had left Jenny when she told him she was with child. She was about to be wheeled into theatre to have a Caesarean section, but she refused to go without her anaesthetist. Cas followed along and watched the procedure, thinking that he would need to have this done to him, so he paid close attention. Jenny couldn't feel anything with Cas holding her hand and removing all pain and discomfort, so the procedure went without a hitch, resulting in the birth of a lovely little girl that Jenny insisted on calling Cassie before she dropped off to sleep. Jenny and Cassie also received an Enochian blessing.

Cas felt happy that he had helped the babies and Jenny and was smiling as he touched down in Bobby's yard. Even the horrible old junker cars looked ok to him as he strolled around the yard, ignoring Dean's constant prayers for him to come home and talk to him. Dean had tried saying, I love you Cas, I need you Babe. Cas could hear the clink of bottles as Dean proceeded to get royally pissed.

Cas turned as he sensed Ellen walking up to him. He smiled at her as she pulled him close in a motherly hug.

"Dean is going insane in there," she pointed towards the house.

"I do not sense that he is mentally deranged, Ellen."

Ellen tried not to smile at him.

"I know what you're doing, Cas. I've done it myself. It's a woman's greatest asset, not talking or being available to the stupid men in our lives when they've hurt us. Where did you get the idea?"

"The Internet." Cas says dryly.

Ellen cocked her head on the side, in a good imitation of Cas, saying quietly

"Everything is magnified during pregnancy, every little touch, every word, and every thought. We all get so caught up feeling everything so that we miss nothing. Men don't understand what is happening, and see us just as we were before we fell pregnant. Until we start to show, that is. Then they strut around like peacocks as if to say look what I did."

Cas smiled at her.

"One thing I am positive about Cas, is that Dean is heartbroken at the thought of losing you and the baby. He knows he's said or done something stupid. Most men are stupid, and Dean proves it when he opens his mouth and sticks his foot in it."

Cas does not understand the reference, and Ellen explains that to stick one's foot in one's mouth is to say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"Ah, you are saying that his heart is engaged, but his brain is not."

"He can't help it Cas, he's so much in love with you that so he blurts out whatever he's feeling or thinking to you. Remember, this is _Dean _we're talking about. He hides his thoughts and feelings from everyone except for you. Sometimes he'll get it wrong, but that shows how much he trusts you, and how he feels that he can say anything to you, whether you want to hear it or not."

Dean is calling loudly in his head now. Cas puts a hand to his head and rubs at it, then smiles at Ellen

"I will go to him now."

Cas found Dean in their room tangled up in the sheets, trying to go to sleep. Cas could still hear the prayers tumbling over each other as Dean became more desperate. "Cas, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you, loveyou, sorry,sorry…"

"Hello Dean," he says quietly, watching, amused as Dean catapults off the bed in a flurry of arms and legs to end up on the floor at Cas' feet. Cas stoops down and lifts Dean easily, placing him gently on the bed. Dean jumps up and grabs Cas into a quick hug, and then retreats back to the bed.

"Cas, you're back."

He shakes his head and wipes his eyes which Cas notices are puffy and red, but glowing green. Cas hears an echo of music in his head and stands listening, his head cocked to the side as he understands the lyrics "Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it, I just want you back for good."

Cas starts to smile as he realises that Dean has had the song playing in his head since Cas had flown off.

"The song is sad, Dean. It is also sung by a boy band. You have made many derogatory remarks about boy bands in the past Dean."

Dean smiles back at Cas and says,

"I was getting desperate. You've been gone for hours! I thought you weren't coming back at all, or that you'd been hurt. I was trying to tell you I was sorry, and then the song came into my head and wouldn't go away."

Cas moved towards him and Dean stood and walked into his arms. Cas leaned in for a kiss and Dean kissed back forcefully as he wrapped his arms around him. When Cas broke the kiss, Dean grabbed his hand and held on tight.

"Dean, I am sorry that I made you sad. I should have just slapped you instead of flying off."

Dean stood ramrod straight and said,

"That's why took off? So you wouldn't slap me? Gees Cas, next time friggin punch me, ok? We were having sex and I was telling you how much I loved you, and next thing I know, you left me!"

"Yes Dean, next time I will punch you."

"Cas, we need to get some stuff straight, ok? I fucking love you, I can't bear not to have you near me, always, always, and it's never ending. I love every bit of you, and I didn't mean anything about the man boobs. I'm so sorry that I hurt your feelings. You know what I'm like Cas, I speak before I think."

"Yes, I know, you open your mouth and stick your foot in it."

Dean looked stunned, but then grinned.

"Yep, that's me."


	6. Chapter 6

_**An angel, a couple of hunters and a man who would be Grandfather discuss decorating a nursery. Thank God that Ellen's around to restore sanity.**_

The tv was on, but Ellen and Cas weren't paying any attention to it. They were drinking tea, and discussing Cas recent argument with Dean.

"Well Dean was going crazy, and Bobby and Sam were no help at all, as you can imagine. Sam was saying that they would have to get you a phone, so they could set up GPS on there, so they'd know where you were. So where did you go, Cas?"

"I went to visit the babies, Ellen"

"What babies?"

"At the hospital. I went to find out more about being pregnant and giving birth. "

Ellen's eyes were huge in her face.

"Did anyone see you? You're showing a bit now you know."

"No-one saw me but the babies. They were so beautiful." Cas sighed.

"So you just wandered through the wards, did you?"

"Yes, I saw the babies and a woman in labour."

Cas and Ellen were sitting at the table, looking at colour swatches and curtain fabric when Bobby, Sam and Dean walked in the back door. They bump into each other as Bobby stops and stares at all the baby stuff piled up on the chairs.

Cas walks toward Dean, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the table.

"Dean, Ellen and I purchased furniture for the nursery and clothes for the baby, and bottles, and blankets" Cas is smiling and Dean can't resist the puppy dog eyes that are beaming at him. He pulls Cas into his arms and kisses him soundly.

"That's great Cas," Dean stutters, looking very surprised at the amount of baby needs everywhere.

Ellen says quietly,

"Cas was telling me that he visited the maternity hospital."

"Really Cas?" Dean stared at him, perplexed, "What did you do there? Did anyone see you?"

"No Dean, I was cloaked." Sam laughed loudly as Bobby and Ellen looked bewildered.

"It's from Star Trek! You're hilarious Cas! "Sam grinned at Cas and Dean was smiling too.

Ellen had moved over towards the tv and turned the volume up suddenly.

"Doctors have no explanation for what many parents and staff are calling a miracle at the local maternity hospital, where all the babies in the intensive care nursery were suddenly cured of various illnesses and premature babies' lungs were strengthened so much so that they have all been taken off oxygen and are breathing on their own."

Everyone turned to look at Cas, who had his head cocked to the side, looking curiously at Dean, Sam, Bobby and Ellen.

"Uh, Cas?" asked Dean, "Did you happen to visit the intensive care nursery when you went to the hospital?"

"Yes of course. The machines the babies were chained to were very loud."

"Cas, the babies weren't chained to the machines, they are connected by tubes. Those machines monitor the babies; they are there to help keep the babies alive." Sam was scandalised. "What did you do, Cas? " Dean glared at Sam's accusatory tone.

"You healed them, didn't you Cas? Dean queried, "Like you would normally heal anyone? Fingers on the forehead thing? "

"Well, I had to adjust to their tiny bodies. I was very happy that the babies got better. Seeing sick babies made me so sad Dean."

Sam walked over to Cas and gave him a hearty pat on the back.

"Cas, the miracle worker, "he said, smiling.

xxxx

Sam and Bobby turn tail and try to sneak back out the door, trying to avoid discussing babies or watching Dean and Cas cuddling up to each other.

Ellen looks along her nose at the two of them, and commands imperiously,

"Just the people we need!" she pointed to the large cardboard cartons and said, "We have several pieces of furniture to be assembled, please."

There was a chorus of groans and complaints,

"Gees Ellen, we just got back from a hunt, "Bobby moans.

Sam decides to keep quiet and goes to get some tools, knowing his fate is sealed, and there will be no beer until the jobs are done.

"But Ellen, we need to rest, "says Dean.

Ellen stands up and stalks towards Dean, then says loudly,

"You shoulda thought of _**that**_ before you decided to become a father!"

Dean splutters and looks offended. Cas is snuggling into him, and Dean looks at him, feeling the pride thing kick in again as Cas displays his little belly bump to all. Ellen smiles and Dean is surprised to see Bobby and Sam gazing in awestruck wonder at the bump.

"Okaaayy, that's enough of a Hallmark moment, let's get to work!" Dean smirks at the other two.

They took a box each and started slitting them open. Cas and Ellen had moved out of the way and the next the boys' saw of them was when Cas came up to Dean and told him that he and Ellen were off to do more shopping.

"More?" this came from the three men, all looking bewildered at Cas and Ellen.

"C'mon Cas, they really have no idea." Ellen tugged at Cas' shirt sleeve, urging him to the door.

"Hey, isn't that my shirt Cas?" Sam said a slight tone in his voice. Ellen nailed him with a look and explained that Cas' own shirt would no longer fit him.

"Oh, ok sure, that's fine, "Sam mumbled.

Cas kissed Dean's cheek, and smiled as Dean whispered,

"You look so hot in that shirt, Babe. It never looked that good on Sam."

Cas blushed and allowed Ellen to lead him to the door. He turned to see Dean watching his ass and wiggled it suggestively at him. Dean grinned and immediately started thinking of all the things he and Cas would be doing to each other later on tonight.

Hearing Ellen's car drive away, Bobby moved quickly to the fridge and grabbed three beers. The boys downed them in no time, and then took turns grabbing new bottles and passing them around to each other.

Sam had all the parts of the small wardrobe spread out in order of the assembly instructions. Bobby and Dean started to argue drunkenly about who should put the cot together. Bobby said that as he was going to be a grandfather he should assemble it, but Dean slurred at him,

"Hey, I'm the friggin' father here, the big Daddy; I'll put my kid's bed together, ok?"

They both pulled the parts out and were horrified to discover that the cot was white.

"Shit!"yelled Dean, "What sort of a sissy cot is that? Sheesh, I told Cas that we should have Oak or Teak, something strong, you know? White? Aaarrgghh!"

Bobby was shaking his head.

"Oak would've been a good choice, tough as nails and a good colour to it. Why white? "

An appalling thought struck Dean.

"Hey did either of you check out what colour paint they were looking at? He grimaced and turned quickly as Sam said,

"Well, yeah, I did, they were trying to decide between a soft pastel lemon and a pale mint green. Either colour would be ok for a boy or girls room."

Dean made gagging noises while Bobby recommended that Sam go put on an apron.

"You're such a girl, Samantha! "sneered Dean as Bobby cackled and wove his way toward the scotch.

Sam ignored them as he continued to put the robe together.

"This and the cot should be a nice combination with either of those colours." Sam screwed in the last screw, tested that the doors opened and shut properly, and started on the change table.

Dean squinted at the robe, and yelled,

"Bobby, look at this! It's white too! They're trying to turn my son into a girl before he's even born! "

"Hey Big Daddy, have you considered that the baby might be a girl?" Sam snickered at Dean

Dean looked at him and said, "yeah of course, then we'll call her Samantha!"

Bobby looked up from the cot side, and merely muttered,

"Women! They always go for girly looking stuff. The curtains in my room are made of lace. Lace! Ridiculous."

Sam wandered over to hold the cot side while Bobby and Dean screwed it together.

"I think the curtains are going to be a caramel colour with an alphabet or animals design. Should be cute."

"Caramel? What sort of colour is that? "Dean demanded

"Well, "said Sam, as Dean and Bobby stood mesmerised, "It's not a brown or beige, but sort of in between. It's a nice colour for curtains, neutral, but not plain.

"Oooh, nursery is it? " Bobby sneered.

Dean walked over to the cot mattress and pulled the covering off. He was dismayed to see that the water-proof cover was gaily decorated with prancing baby bunnies chasing brightly coloured beach balls and chewing on flowers.

"I think I'm gonna be sick, "Dean moaned and Bobby shook his head in sympathy "Couldn't they get something with trains or cars on it?"

"Well, "Sam started, "Bunnies or teddy bears are usually seen as suitable for either boys or girls"

Suddenly they heard the sound of Ellen's car pulling up in the driveway.

The three of them raced to hide all evidence of their drinking, skidding over the floor grabbing bottles and glasses as they went, quickly tossing them under the bookcases.

By the time Ellen got to the door, they were back at the boxes, removing the last things for the nursery and arguing over the colour scheme.

"Listen blue is a good colour for a boy or girl, "Dean pouted.

"Or even beige is ok," Sam said to the horror of the other two.

"Hello boys," she said cheerily, "Cas and I could do with a cup of tea. Would you believe that we were harassed in the shopping centre parking lot on our way home?"

"What?" all the guys spoke together, Bobby reaching for Ellen and Dean sprinting out the door to get Cas.

"Dean, I am fine." said Cas quietly as the couple came in the back door.

Ellen sat down in the chair and told them of the demon that Cas had sensed when they were leaving the shops.

"Oh god, what did you do? why didn't you call us?" The men babbled together.

"Oh as if we've never dealt with a demon before!" Ellen sounded exasperated, "Cas killed it with his angel knife."

Dean was inspecting Cas from head to foot, "Are you ok, babe? Does it hurt anywhere? Did that skank touch you?"

"No, Dean, I am fine."

"Cas could hear what was going on here the whole time we were away, so let me bring you up to speed on a few things – Cas is pregnant and is very sensitive to the smell of stale beer which seems to be emanating from under the bookcases. You will remove it instantly."

The three of them looked guilty as they swept the bottles out and mopped the spillages.

"Now, the nursery will be painted a pastel pale mint green, Cas' choice, the curtains will be caramel with little animals on them, also Cas' choice. The furniture, as you have seen is white. That was my choice. Cas seemed to want some dark Oak timber stuff. The white will look lovely."

She cleared her throat as Cas came in, and stated forcefully,

"Now you three drunken bums can go to bed. You have a full days' painting and moving furniture ahead of you tomorrow. If anyone dares to mention a hangover, they will be very sorry I promise. Dean, if I had my way, you'd be sleeping outside with the dogs, but Cas seems to want you with him."

"Bobby you can sleep on the couch."

"Balls!" Bobby shouted.

_**Please review?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A few weeks later **_

_**Breakfast, Baby kicks and Hormones kicking in.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, followers and favourites.**_

Breakfast smelled delicious to Cas, who was so hungry that he'd gotten up early to cook it.

The morning was fine, the sun just peeping through the kitchen curtains as Cas tossed the pancakes.

Then added them to the plate, next to the plates of eggs, bacon and toast. He set the table and felt Dean waking up.

"Cas?" he hollered

"In the kitchen, Dean" Cas called cheerily.

He felt a little bump flutter in his belly, and stood still to examine the feeling more closely. He had his head to the side and his hand lightly touching his belly as Dean rushed in and sped over to him.

"Cas?" Dean skidded to a stop in front of the angel, and quickly scanned his face.

"You ok, Babe? I was worried when I woke up and you were gone. Could you just warn me when you're gonna take off, ok?"

"Yes," Cas agreed absently. He was concentrating on his belly, smiling. He reached for Dean's hand and placed it gently on the place he had been touching. His eyes beamed love to Dean, as he softly said

"The baby is moving Dean."

"Really? " Dean's eyes flashed excitement as he stood still, concentrating, and feeling.

Suddenly, he felt a bump against his palm. His eyes wide, he looked at Cas, smiling widely.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, Dean, that is a kick from the baby. Baby is saying "Hello" to Mummy and Daddy."

Cas threw his arms around Dean and hugged him tightly.

"I am so happy Dean." Dean hugged him back and leaned in for a kiss.

"Ohh Cas, I've never been so happy in my life."

The rest of the family found them snuggled into each other near the breakfast table and Cas disclosed what had happened. Ellen reached them first and hugged them, then she smiled at Cas, and asked, with her hand poised over Cas' belly,

"May I feel the baby, Cas?"

Cas and Dean both smiled, and Dean's chest seemed to expand with pride as Cas moved his shirt to display his much larger belly and guide Ellen's hand to the spot where the baby was moving.

Ellen's eyes filled with tears as she smiled and talked to Cas' belly.

"Hello, beautiful baby, take it easy on Mummy, ok? Don't kick him too hard."

She pointed to Dean, and grinned

"But Daddy? You kick him as much as you like."

She gave Cas' belly a gentle rub and stepped back as Bobby and Sam lined up to feel a kick too.

"Is it ok, Cas?" Bobby was transfixed on the size of Cas once flat belly. Cas nodded and Bobby put his hand in the same place and felt a kick. He bounced back and muttered,

"Gonna be a strong little mite."

Sam, of course was full of questions.

"What's it feel like Cas? Like you're carrying a coupla bricks?

Cas looked surprised and answered

"No Sam, it feels like I am carrying a baby." Dean laughed and Cas smiled at him.

Sam walked over to Cas very slowly, and put an arm around the angel, over the top of Dean's, and kissed Cas' cheek. He put his huge warm hand on Cas' belly, and saw his hand jump as the baby gave a big kick.

"Wow, I didn't realise that babies were so strong in the womb. Does it hurt?" Sam asked

"The baby kicking and moving does not hurt, but my back is starting to feel uncomfortable."

Cas smiled as both Sam and Dean rushed to pull out a chair for him. Ellen went to get Cas some tea, and Bobby served him a plate of eggs and bacon.

"You okay now, Cas?" "

Dean was rubbing Cas' back slowly. Sam came over, pulled a chair closer to Cas and offered to help.

"You know I did a massage course at Stanford, "he said proudly, "plus, my hands are bigger. Ok, Cas?" Cas glanced at Dean who shrugged and smiled.

"Whatever works for ya, Babe"

Cas captured Dean's hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. Then he placed their linked hands on his thigh, smiling at Dean who moved his chair closer when Cas leaned over to kiss him hard, on the lips. Dean looked surprised and tried not to blush as he glanced at the others around the table.

Ellen had an "oh isn't that romantic look" in her eyes and sat with her chin in her hand, smiling at Cas and Dean. Cas couldn't take his eyes off Dean, and sat there with a goofy, loving look as Dean was mesmerised by Cas' eyes too.

Sam warmed his hands and placed his hands on Cas back and started to rub gently.

"Ahh, yes, thank you Sam that feels wonderful."

Cas whispered quietly to Dean,

"His hands are enormous."

"Well, you know what they say about guys with big hands!" laughed Dean.

Cas looked adorably confused and asked innocently

"No, what do they say? And who is they?"

Bobby started muttering under his breath as he and Ellen started to clear the table, and retreated to the kitchen.

Cas was still waiting for an answer and eyed the blushing Dean with slight suspicion that he was provoking his brother as usual.

Sam said quietly,

"Dean means that I also have big feet."

Cas glanced down at Sam's feet, thinking that they were big, but not large enough to need commenting on, but perhaps that was a compliment. He did not understand but didn't want to ask any more questions about it. He had something else on his mind.

When Sam finished the massage he told Cas that he would be happy to massage him whenever he felt that he needed it.

"Thank you Sam, your hands are big and also warm and comforting." Cas smiled as Sam blushed. My back feels much more comfortable. Come Dean."

He grabbed Dean's shirt and in a second they were back in their bedroom, with Cas trying to remove Dean's clothing. Dean grabbed at Cas' hands and held them both against his chest.

"Cas what's happening? " Cas leaned into Dean's chest, and mumbled into his shirt,

"I am sorry Dean, I am confused. All I can think about is having sex with you, touching you, kissing you, you know how you say I've got an itch to scratch?" Dean laughed and nodded relieved.

"Sure! But next time you only have to tell me you know. I lurve havin' sex with you. "

He leaned in for a kiss, and Cas responded, frantically smashing his lips against Deans', hurriedly reaching for Dean's belt as he pulled him even closer.

"Ahh," Cas moaned, "Dean I love you so much." Dean pulled his t shirt over his head and Cas whimpered as his rubbed his hands around Dean's chest and abs.

Dean looked surprised, but really got into the spirit of it all by ripping off Cas' shirt and grabbing his hips, pulling him in to his groin, when he felt Cas bigger belly against his flat stomach. He leaned back and looked at Cas, who had his eyes closed, making cute little mewling noises.

"Um Cas?" he whispered, "is this ok with the baby?"

"I did not ask the baby, do you want me to?" murmured Cas against Dean's chest where he had begun licking and kissing.

Dean took his jaw in his hand and moved Cas head so he could see him properly.

"Cas, I mean will the baby be ok? Us having sex and all?"

"Yes, yes, the baby will be fine, will you get your pants off? I'm dyin' here," Cas mimicked Dean's voice as he pushed Dean towards the bed.

Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around Cas kissing him then started to nibble around his neck as Cas finally got Dean's pants off and grabbed his hard on, rubbing up and down as Dean moaned.

"Dean, "Cas moaned as he brushed his lips up towards Dean's mouth.

"I want you inside me, please Dean, please inside? Please?"

"Cas, are you sure, Babe?" Dean is kissing Cas now, stroking Cas' thick, throbbing length.

Cas fairly growled as he pushed his tongue inside Dean's mouth and rolled it over Dean's teeth, tongue and the inside of his lips. It was so hot that Dean groaned and pushed the now naked and shivering Cas back onto the mattress.

Dean placed his hands on either side of Cas' hips and bent his head to take him into his mouth.

"Ohhh!" Cas shouted as he began to buck furiously and grind against Dean's mouth, while stroking him.

"Cas, take it easy, could you just calm down a bit?"

"No" Cas gasped, "I cannot stop, I do not understand this need, but it is overwhelming, Dean please help me, now, right now."

Dean has a light bulb moment, and says wisely,

"Ohh, I get it, that's the hormones kickin' in Cas, making you horny, huh? Dean smiles and holds the angels face in his hands and kisses him soundly.

"Yes, yes, I am horny, as you say, hurry up, please Dean,"

"Okkk, here we go, stop me if it hurts."

Dean rolled Cas onto his side and massaged all around himself and Cas with lube. His loved his angel and wouldn't hurt him for the world, no matter how horny he was. He placed himself near Cas, and had barely touched himself to Cas when Cas pushed back and engulfed him, moaning, as Dean often did,

"Oh yeah Babe, right there, faster, harder, " while Dean held Cas shoulders and tried to keep up with Cas' frantic bucking, "just fuck me Dean" he moaned while Dean thought delightedly, "Fuck me? Cas said "fuck me? " as he pumped his fist quickly up and down on Cas' glistening, throbbing cock.

"Kiss me, kiss me, Dean," he commanded and Dean obeyed, kissing harder, deeper, sweeping his tongue across Cas lips. Cas responded by biting Dean's bottom lip and then sucking on it, making Dean moan with pleasure.

Dean closed his eyes and gloried in the tight, hot sensations as he drilled into Cas as he had never done before.

"Cas, I'm gonna cum, "

"No," wailed Cas.

Dean doubled his efforts in the stroking department and felt Cas beginning to cum into his hand.

"Dean, Dean, oh Dean, Deeaann! "screamed Cas, spent at last.

Dean pumped into Cas and kept moving as his thrilling orgasm spilled into Cas, and he collapsed down onto the bed, exhausted.

They lay together, holding each other and Cas turned over to kiss Dean's face and smile at him.

"Thank you Dean, I really needed that." Dean smiled tiredly at Cas and murmured

"Anytime, Babe, love ya." His began to close, then flew open again when Cas gushed,

"Really? Anytime? When can we do it again?"

Dean pulled Cas closer, and said sternly

"Cas, you're gonna kill me. Sleep now, sex later."

Dean closed his eyes and was drifting off when Cas whispered

"Promise?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Apparently I'm supposed to say that I don't own Supernatural. I've just borrowed the characters for a while. Thanks for the reviews, followers and favourites.**_

_**A few weeks further down the track. Cas is getting bigger and Dean is starting to panic.**_

Dean has been researching, much to everyone's surprise. He has read the books, searched his father's journal and cruised around the internet. Cas is lying on the couch with his head on Dean's lap.

"You should see some of the crap on here, Cas!" Dean said as he ruffled the angel's hair, "lots of people on here tryin' to make some money off angel mojo."

Cas murmured hmmm and snuggled into the cushion, his tired eyes drooping as he fought sleep.

Dean glanced at him, and made moves to stand up, but Cas opened his eyes quickly and said quietly.

"Dean? Do you need anything? Can I help you? "he tried to sit up, as Dean smiled at him and pushed him gently back down. Sitting or standing was getting harder each day for Cas as the baby grew inside him and the weight was becoming heavier.

"No Cas, I'm fine. Is there anything I can get for you? You should rest now."

"But Dean, I want to help…." He said softly. Dean crouched down beside him, took his face in his hands and kissed his mouth.

"You are doing enough already by growing that baby for us. Now, don't make me come the heavy with you, Cas. Just lie down and sleep. I'll be at the table doing research."

Cas laughed at that and closed his eyes. Dean stood watching as Cas slept, and his heart was pounding as he realised that Cas was bigger today. The baby seemed to be growing at a phenomenal rate. Ellen came and stood beside him, hand on his shoulder.

Dean turned to her and whispered,

"Ellen, look at the size of that kid in there." Dean leaned forward and twitched Cas shirt aside to display Cas' stomach, which was very big, swollen and distended, looking transparent and covered in throbbing blood vessels. He covered Cas with a blanket and followed Ellen to the kitchen.

Ellen whirled on him, and grasped the front of Dean's shirt. Her eyes were huge and full of tears

"Dean! "she whispered harshly "We have to do something, and fast! That is not a normal pregnancy, babies just don't grow that fast." Dean grabbed at her hands and held them in a firm grip.

"What about angel babies? I've done all the research, and I can't find a thing except how male angels mated with female humans, and there are no details at all about angel births. We need a doctor, but one that knows something about the supernatural."

Bobby and Sam came into the kitchen noisily, as usual, and asked about dinner. Ellen grabbed at both of them and pulled them towards her, practically hissing at them,

"Do not wake Cas, he desperately needs to sleep. "

Sam glanced at Dean who stood with his head down, staring at the floor. He looked so worried, almost defeated that Sam moved over to him and patted his arm.

"Dean? What's up, something wrong with Cas? Morning sickness again?" whispering with his head close to Deans.

Dean shook his head and looked at his brother.

"It's just the pregnancy I think. Cas is so tired all the time, and all of a sudden today, his belly is huge."

"The thing is boys," Ellen spoke slowly and softly, "He can't be more than about six months pregnant, but he looks just about ready to drop." Sam and Bobby drew back from her, horrified looks on their faces as Ellen swiped at her eyes with her hands. Bobby moved over to her and put his arms around her.

Bobby hugged Ellen, and said softly,

"Ellie, we'll make sure that everything's ok with Cas and the baby."

"Well, we need to get a doctor, just to get the pregnancy checked out, find out when the baby is due." Sam said, checking John's journal. "Hey Dean, what about Dr Robert? He might know something, and he's not far away either."

Bobby nodded, and Ellen sighed in relief.

"Oh thank heavens," she gasped, "I've been so worried. I can only give advice from my experience, but none of us knows what happens with angels."

She grinned suddenly. "Oh to be a fly on the wall when Cas meets Dr Robert."

Dean grabbed his phone and called Dr Robert. He stressed the importance of a quick appointment

"Well, my partner is pregnant" He glanced at Ellen, "Hugely pregnant and I'm worried. Uhh my partner is an angel."

"Really Dean? That's fascinating. I can't wait to meet her."

Dean didn't even blush as he stated,

"Nah, Cas' is male."

"Lemme get this straight, you made love to a male angel and got him pregnant?"

"Yeah, that's the whole deal, Doc, can you help us?"

"Usual fee applies Dean, but that's for all of it, check-ups, delivery, etc."

"Yeah, sure Doc."

Dean was relieved when he was told to come in tomorrow, same way as last time, and to keep the angel covered up.

That night Cas was very uncomfortable, and couldn't get to sleep.

"I need Sam, "sighed Cas as he lay beside Dean who was snoring softly.

Dean stirred and stumbled out of bed, stretching and yawning.

"Dean, where are you going?" Cas asked

"Gonna get Sam for ya Babe, you need a massage." Dean smiled sleepily.

He returned quickly with Sam and a glass of water for Cas.

"Oh thank you Dean, hello Sam, thanks for coming to help me."

"It's fine Cas," He said, smiling cheerfully at the angel "I'm happy to help."

"Which way do you want to lay? which way is comfortable for you?

Sam hovered near Cas, and helped him roll as he said,

"I am comfortable when I am lying on my side, Sam"

Cas 'shirt fell open as he rolled over, closer to Dean, who grasped his shoulders and pulled him in close to his chest.

Sam was transfixed by the sight of Cas' belly which was distended and looked to be throbbing with life. Dean only had eyes for Cas' face as he held him closer and stroked his forehead gently.

"Uh, Cas, can I pull your shirt up? "Sam asked, trying to get a grip on the sudden fear that rushed through him. He tried not to think in Cas' presence these days as he seemed to be picking up everyone's thoughts on his internal radio. To block his thoughts, Sam began to hum soothing songs as he poured lotion into his hands and began to massage Cas' back with it.

Cas relaxed back onto his hands and closed his eyes. Sam continued to hum as he caught Dean's eye and moved his head towards Cas huge belly. Dean glanced down and gulped as he saw that Cas had gotten bigger in the last few hours. Dean placed his hand gently on Cas belly and felt the baby roll its body towards his hand. The immense movement showed clearly on Cas as his belly turned, the skin stretched and pushed outward and back, waking Cas immediately.

"I'm sorry Cas," Dean faltered, "I had no idea that the baby would move like that." He looked at Cas with worried eyes. Sam's eyes were wide with shock, but went back to massaging.

"It is getting a little uncomfortable now when baby moves like that. It, um, actually burns a little where my skin stretches." Dean went to rub the spot, but pulled his hand back quickly, before baby responded and hurt Cas again.

"Cas, I'm gonna go get Ellen, she may be able to help you. She knows more about this shi... stuff than we do."

Cas smiled and closed his eyes.

Ellen and Dean came into the room, and had a quick voiceless discussion with Sam, using their heads and eyes only. Sam continued to hum and massage as Dean gently pulled the covers back off Cas to show Ellen the increase in size. But now Cas belly seemed to be glowing as it throbbed and tightened. Ellen laid a hand on Cas belly and he moaned.

Ellen's eyes darted around the room, but she spoke quite calmly,

"Dean, go and boil some water, Sam get me towels, sheets, blankets."

Dean stood watching Cas and said to Ellen,

"What are we doing?"

Ellen turned him to face her and said

"We're going to deliver your baby. Cas is in labour. If you want to check, put your hand on his tummy, you'll feel it tighten and stretch, that's a contraction."

Sam came back into the room with the towels and looked over at Cas who was curled into a ball.

Dean moved over to Cas and felt the contractions himself, as Cas groaned loudly and called his name.

"I'm here, Babe, what can I do to help you? "

"Dean just get this kid out, ok?" Cas murmured.

.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Getting closer to birth time, Dean needs a drink.**_

_**Thanks for reviews, followers and favourites.**_

"Dean? Dean?" Ellen snapped her fingers in front of his face. He dragged his gaze away from Cas and paid attention to what she was saying.

"Try to get holda that Doctor, will you? Even if we can't get Cas to him, we may be able to find out some details from him, like how the baby's gonna come out?"

Bobby came in then, carrying the first aid kit, hand sanitiser, and a pot full of boiling water.

Sam sat up suddenly from his spot on the floor near Cas, and drawled,

"You know we could just ask Cas. He's the angel having the baby."

Cas was awake and very aware of what was happening to his body. He rolled over to face them all, wincing a little, but smiling.

"Baby will be here in two hours and seven minutes Dean, "he whispered, holding out his hand to him. Dean rushed over and grabbed Cas' hand and kissed it, then held it against his cheek. Cas leaned over to him and kissed his mouth, saying

"Dean, I want to get up, it will be easier. Ellen, everything will be fine. But we will need to use a scalpel or a knife, some sort of blade to let baby out." Ellen hustled over and felt Cas' belly.

"Ooh, that was a strong one; you seem to be coping very well with the pain." She smiled.

Cas turned to Sam and said,

"It is really thanks to Sam's massaging, he has released natural pain reducing hormones and my grace is helping as well."

"I will need someone to cut me open, I think Dean will be able to do it, he has experience with this shi...stuff."

"Cas, I've never delivered a baby!"

"I'll deliver the baby Cas," Sam stood ramrod straight ready to do whatever was needed.

"You've never delivered a baby either!" Dean retorted, stung, "besides, it's my baby and I'll deliver it!"

"Would you idjits shut the hell up? I'm the Grandfather, I'll deliver it." Bobby stunned the rest of them into silence.

Cas looked at Ellen, and they both shook their heads, grinning at each other.

Cas began walking up and down the room, pulling Dean along with him.

"It is easier when I am walking, the pressure is much less."

Ellen came back into the room with some more baby requirements and a cup of tea for Cas and herself.

"Cas, you haven't mentioned any names you liked for the baby." Ellen said.

"Well," Cas looked a little sheepishly at Dean, "we did have a discussion about names which was not very productive."

"Oh no Dean! "Sam groaned, "What names did you want?"

Dean shrugged and raised an eyebrow,

"What makes you so sure it was my names? Cas wanted to name him after his brother!"

Ellen spoke up, "Which brother Cas?"

"Gabriel."

Dean pointed at the ceiling, as if Gabriel had taken up residence on the roof.

"He wanted to name my son after a Trickster! I couldn't believe it."

Cas stopped shuffling and said accusingly, "Well, I am not naming my son after a rock band!"

"Not after the band's name, the lead singer Cas, I explained this to you."

Sam had begun to laugh, and Dean saw that Bobby and Ellen were smirking too.

Sam asked curiously, "What singer dude?"

"Angus"

"From AC/DC" Cas supplied, sneering a little.

"Lemmy"

"Motorhead" said Sam, trying so hard not to laugh.

"These were the choices? Angus or Lemmy?" Ellen snickered "And what about girls' names?"

"Nah," Dean answered," Haven't really thought of any girls' names, I think it's a boy.

Cas just smiled, then did the head on the side thing, listening…

"Cas? " Dean grabbed both of Cas' arms at the elbows, "what's goin 'on? Tell me," he nailed Cas with his eyes.

Cas bent over slightly, and Ellen rushed to his side. She put her hand on Cas' belly and then helped him to straighten up.

"Wow! Those contractions are getting really strong now, here, this may help."

She made Dean stand up very straight, and looped Cas' arms over his neck.

Dean looked bewildered, and Ellen explained

"You can hold Cas through the contraction, rub his back but take some of the weight too, ok?"

She smiled at them, and turned to Bobby and Sam,

"Well, how about you guys get to disinfecting this room? And I want clean sheets on the bed, clean blankets covering the windows and lots more light. Would you arrange that for me boys?"

Sam and Bobby got to work, as Dean held Cas, and rubbed his back. Cas stood up slowly and a glow came from his belly as his grace washed away the rest of the pain.

There was a knock at the back door, and Sam ran to open it. He returned with Dr Robert, and Dean and Ellen sighed with relief and slumped into the chairs near the bed.

Dr Robert strode in, and nodded to Bobby

"How's that back of yours, Bobby?" without waiting for an answer he stated, "be much better if you lost some weight, you know. Dean, how you coping? Ellen, my sweet girl. I'm so relieved to have someone with a bit of sense here."

Ellen blushed and walked into Dr Robert's arms as jaws dropped around the room.

"We're old friends," she smiled gently. Dr Robert stepped away and looked carefully at Cas,

"Ah yes, one can see the glow, the radiance. This will be a wonderful birth." He smiled at Cas and led him to the newly disinfected and clean sheeted bed. He turned to face the others, and ordered

"Ok, now I need my car unpacked and everything brought up here, as quick as you can now Bobby, scoot, you too Sam."

He turned back to the bed and helped Cas to lie down. He pulled up Cas' shirt, and smiled admiringly at his large belly.

"Now Cas, I'm gonna feel around to find out where the baby is and, Ellen, would you time the contractions please?"

Ellen stated matter of factly "They're around five minutes apart, and they're very strong."

Dr Robert nodded and hummed as he felt around Cas' belly, then twinkled at him.

"How long have you known, Cas?" Cas smiled happily and said,

"For a few weeks now. I was keeping it as a surprise."

Dean looked suspiciously at Cas and Dr Robert, and Ellen gulped,

"What aren't you telling me? Is there something wrong? "Dean and Ellen gabbled together.

Dr Robert smiled again at Cas, and said

"No, nothing's wrong, the babies are fine." He turned away to pull gloves on.

"Oh good, "said Ellen

"I'm so glad you're here Doc, I really didn't want to slice Cas open."

Then Dean and Ellen looked at each other, and Dean grabbed Dr Robert by the arm.

"Ur, did you just say babies? As in more than one?"

Dr Robert nodded absently and mumbled,

"Yes I did."

"Twins?"

"Yes, twins Dean. Now, would you go and get gowns and caps for everyone, Bobby should have the stuff in here by now."

"Dean?" a tiny whisper came from the bed. Dean turned and went to Cas, grabbing his hand and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Are you angry with me, Dean?" Cas looked hopefully at him, "Is it a nice surprise, Dean?"

"Casss," Dean moaned, "No I'm not angry with you, and yes it's a nice surprise, I'm just a bit stunned is all." He patted Cas' head and went out, muttering,

"Shit I need a drink."

He walked out into the hall, where Bobby and Sam were waiting with bags and boxes. He motioned them silently with his hand to follow him downstairs.

He stalked straight over to the hunter's helper, and poured three shots quickly.

Bobby and Sam had followed him, and Sam hissed urgently,

"What's up Dean is there a problem?"

Dean's eyes widened and he grabbed his brother's arm for support.

"There's two of them."

Bobby and Sam looked at each other, puzzled.

"Huh? Two what?"

Dean tossed back the shot and quickly poured another and downed that too.

"Babies, there's two babies, we're having twins!" he whispered tightly.

Sam whooped and grabbed Dean into a hug, Bobby clapped him on the back.

"Well done, boy!"

"Bobbyyy, Sam, don't you get it? There's two babies coming. Not one, but two."

Sam stopped hollering and said seriously, looking into Dean's face.

"Dean, what's wrong? It's great news. You'll have a ready-made family."

"I don't know how to be a father!" Dean choked and his eyes watered.

"I thought I would be okay with one, but now there's two of them who'll get their lives screwed up."

His breath hitched, and a tear slid down his cheek.

"Dean, listen to me boy, "Bobby grabbed his arms and shook him lightly. "You are not your father, you have learned from his mistakes. Look how you cared for Sam. It won't be easy, but we'll all help you."

Sam patted Dean's back,

"Sure we will, I've been researching, and it doesn't look that hard."

Sam looked offended as Bobby chuckled,

"Thank heavens Ellen will know what to do."


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Birth of two Winchesters. **_

_**Shall we leave them there? Or will we continue to peer into their lives? Let me know what you think**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites.**_

Sam went bounding up the stairs while Bobby stood with his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, you can do this. It's what you've always wanted, here," he said touching Dean's chest with his other hand, "think of the things you've done, dammit, you're the bravest guy I know, why are you so scared of becoming a father?"

"I always fuck things up, Bobby, you know that. What about those lives? How can I not fuck up with them?"

"You will know in your heart what to do, just like you did with Sammy. You didn't fuck up with him. He's a fine man. A bit of a nerd, but otherwise…you need to harden up Dean, or you'll be of no use to anyone. Cas isn't an idiot either; he will be a great mother, father, whatever. Now, let's get to the birth of these grandchildren of mine."

They went up the stairs together and Dean thought over what Bobby had said.

It was true that he had no idea how to care for Sammy; it was just common sense and love.

And, shit! He was gonna have twins! Guess he was as virile as he thought. His chest heaved and puffed out a little. Holy shit! He thought, look what I've done.

Bobby and Dean were given blue cotton gowns to put on, and ridiculous looking puffy hats for their heads. Dean smiled at Cas and went over to him, leaning his head down next to him, kissing his cheek.

"I love you so much, Cas" he smiled as Cas reached for his hand,

"Dean, I love you more than you could ever know."

Suddenly there was a bit of sniffling from Ellen and masculine coughing and feet shuffling.

Dr Robert smiled at the family and said

"I'm going to begin the procedure now, anyone with a weak stomach look away or leave. Everyone ok with this? Cas? Dean? Are you ok with everyone being here?"

Cas and Dean nodded together.

"This is our family," Cas smiled. Dr Robert had draped Cas with sheets, and Ellen was helping by painting antiseptic lotion over Cas.

"Ok Everyone, here we go." Dr Robert said as he grabbed a sterilised scalpel from the tray and sliced gently through Cas' skin. Dean couldn't watch and Cas patted his hand comfortingly,

"It is not causing me any pain, Dean."

But Sam was fascinated.

"This is a C-section, right Doc? "

"Ah, someone has done some reading. I prefer to make the horizontal or "bikini" incision in the lower abdomen. It's called a "Pfannenstiehl" incision, and besides being cosmetically superior to the up-and- down midline incision, it also heals better and hurts less during recovery.

"Will we be able to see the babies in the womb?"

"Sam," Dean growled, "Will you shut up? Don't distract the Doc, ok?"

Dr Robert grinned,

"If it's ok with the parents, everyone can have a quick look, ok?"

Ellen grabbed a mirror for Cas to look into, as Dr Robert got through the last layer and parted them to show the babies each lying in their own little sac, side by side.

There was a complete and utter silence until Ellen started to sob,

"Oh how beautiful they are, dear little angels,"

Bobby put his arm around her, and sniffed conspicuously.

Dean's eyes were full of tears, as Cas asked

"What do you think of them, Dean?"

"I can't see them yet; I must be allergic to all that damn disinfectant."

Ellen came around to him and patted his eyes with tissues.

Dean cleared his throat and stammered,

"They look perfect to me."

Dr Robert said,

"Ok, enough gawking, I'm gonna get them out now."

"Now, this will be intense. There'll be blood and fluids and screaming."

"Screaming? Who's gonna be screaming?" Dean was as white as the bed sheets.

"The babies, and it's the most beautiful sound in the world, Cas, you're gonna feel some pressure, you've graced out the pain, right?"

Sam looked at Cas' face which was serene and happy.

"Jesus, Cas looks stoned." He snickered.

"Sam do not blaspheme, and I am not stoned, I am relaxing in my grace."

"Yeah, Sam" snarled Dean "He is in a blissful state, so don't bug him."

Dean sat in a chair next to Cas' head, ran his fingers through his hair, as Dr Robert and Ellen

passed instruments back and forth between them.

Dr Robert had a gloved hand inside of Cas, and was pulling back,

"Cas, you ok? " Dean said, eyeing the proceedings with misgiving.

"I am fine Dean; baby is coming now, look."

A loud mewling sound started as Dr Robert pulled out the first baby.

Everyone cheered as he announced,

"It's a girl."

Oh she's beautiful, thought Dean, as his heart took a giant leap and his eyes filled with tears again.

Dean and Cas were checking out the baby as she lay on Cas 'stomach when Dr Robert said,

"Dean come and cut the cord of your first born."

Dean was surprised to see how long the cord was, but took the weirdly shaped scissors and snipped quickly where Dr Robert was pointing.

Cas was patting the baby and Ellen brought over towels to help dry her off. This was accomplished by Dean and Cas, as Dr Robert drove his hand up into Cas again.

There wasn't a dry eye in the place when the loud squalling started as the baby came out, and Dr Robert said

"This one is a boy."

Dean looked stunned. I've got a son, he thought, Oh God, I have a son. He turned to Cas as the baby was placed on Cas' stomach.

"We've got one of each, Cas, how did we manage that?" he beamed and leaned in for a kiss,

thank you my love."

"Dean, cord cutting is required." Dean snipped where he was told to, and went back to drying off his son, as Dr Robert started the putting back together of Cas.

Ellen came over to congratulate the couple, crying unashamedly as she hugged them both.

Sam asked if he could help drying the babies, and Ellen handed him the little girl.

Sam smiled at her and cooed,

"Hello, little sweetheart, I'm Sam, your uncle, and you are just beautiful, yes you are."

He rubbed gently at her hair, which remained very light as it dried.

"I think she looks like me," he said proudly, as the rest of them laughed.

The boy's hair was dark, like Cas'. It was thick and shiny.

Bobby was wandering around checking the babies out, and finally blurted

"You two have done a damned fine job with these babies. They're wonderful,"

he sniffed, as Ellen came over and patted his eyes too.

Dr Robert had finished putting Cas back together and stitching, so Dean helped him to sit up and take a good look at the babies.

"Ellen," said Dr Robert, "I brought baby scales with me; I think we should weigh and measure them."

He left the room and returned with the scales.

"Dean? It's tradition for Dad to be present during the weighing and measuring. Can you bring the babies over here, please?"

Ellen had wrapped the babies in their little blankets, and Dean picked up his son and kissed his forehead.

"Hey buddy, I'm your Dad." He brought the baby up next to his face to cuddle him, saying softly

"I love you; I'll always be here for you."

Sam had picked up the little girl and carried her over to Dr Robert.

The boy was weighed first; he was spot on 6lbs, and 20 inches long.

The girl was also 6lbs and 19 inches long.

Dean picked up his daughter and introduced himself.

"Hello lovely one, I'm your Dad." He also brought her up next to his face for a cuddle, and assured her softly,

"I love you; I'll always be here for you."

"Hey Cas!" Dean said loudly, "We have to pick some names!"

Dr Robert was all packed up and ready to move along. He was working the room, hugging, patting, and kissing Ellen soundly as Bobby looked jealous. He came over to Dean and Cas, congratulated them and asked Dean to text him the babies' names when they finally decided on them.

Sam cleared his throat and announced

"I've put the babies in the crib, they're sleeping, we're going downstairs now to see Dr Robert off and get Cas some tea."

He herded the rest of them out of the room, and quietly closed the door.

Dean and Cas just looked at each other and they both cried in each other's arms.

"Oh Cas, we did it. We have our own family now. I've never been so happy, all thanks to you."

He leaned over and wiped Cas' happy tears away, leaning in to kiss him. Cas responded eagerly and slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth, making him groan. Dean pulled back suddenly,

"Cas? You just gave birth, what are you doing? You know I love you, you know I love having sex with you, but don't you think it's a bit soon?"

"Why Dean? I am fine, look." Cas pulled back the sheets to reveal his flat stomach with no trace of any stitches, no scar, nothing to show that he'd just had twins." I healed myself, Dean. I didn't want to hurt Dr Robert's feelings so I let him do his work."

Dean was astonished as Cas swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Do you feel ok?" holding onto his arm, touching his forehead, checking for a fever.

Cas grasped Dean's arm and grinned excitedly.

"Let's go and name our babies, Dean?"

Dean smiled and puffed his chest out,

"Just call me big Daddy."

They finally walked downstairs, each carrying a baby in their arms, and strolled over to the table where

The rest of the family jumped up and exclaimed at seeing Cas up and about already.

"Cas is fine; he is all healed up with angel mojo."

Dean says proudly.

"We have decided on the babies names." Cas said, beaming at them all.

"This little girl is Samantha Ellen " Dean said quietly as Sam jumped to hug them

"Dean? You named her after me?"

"And me?" Ellen is wiping tears from her eyes.

'Sam, I told you we would name a daughter Samantha

"Yeah but I thought it was a joke man I'm stoked."

" Ellen, we couldn't think of a better way to thank you for all your help." Dean hugged her.

Cas cleared his throat, beamed at Dean and said,

"Our son will be called Robert John after his Grandfathers."

Bobby was dumbstruck and sat with his jaw hanging open.

"You named my grandson after me? I'm honoured, thank you both."

He walked around the table and being careful not to touch the babies, gently hugged both Dean and Cas.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Those Winchester Babies steal hearts. **_

_**Just found some reviews and it seems that you guys do want more, so I will be adding more chapters. I didn't want to let them go either.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, followers and favourites.**_

**Sam was standing behind Ellen as she and Bobby cuddled the babies, and Cas and Dean whispered to each other. Samantha was in Ellen's arms, and she started to move about slowly, stretching her little arms up towards Sam and opening her eyes. **

**Sam started cooing at her straight away,**

"**Hello Samantha, I'm right here sweetheart, yes I am, look up here." **

**There was complete silence at the table as everyone turned to stare at Sam.**

**He was pointing to himself and grinning from ear to ear.**

"**Can I take her, Ellen, please?" **

**Ellen smiled at Samantha, who continued to gaze upwards and stretch her arms towards Sam.**

"**Well, isn't that the darndest thing, Bobby? She's stretching upwards and eyeing Sam. I thought babies couldn't see for the first six weeks."**

"**Hey Cas?" Sam looked over to Dean and Cas, who were holding hands and eye-fucking.**

"**Yes Sam, "Cas straightened up in his chair, but kept hold of Dean's hand.**

"**Cas, do you think that the babies can see already? Because they're half-angel?"**

"**Well, anything is possible Sam; there are no records of babies like ours." Cas pulled Dean up and out of his chair to take a closer look at Samantha.**

**Cas took Samantha from Ellen and whispered softly to her,**

"**Can you see?"**

**Samantha turned her head away from Sam and snuggled into Castiel's cheek. She made a soft whimpering sound, not quite a cry.**

"**She can see, but she is hungry." Dean took her from Cas, and she snuggled into Dean too, making little mewling sounds as Dean patted her and stared into her eyes.**

"**She is just so beautiful, aren't you little one?"**

"**Uh, Sammy, you wanna hold her while I get her a bottle?"**

**Sam knocked over a chair in his haste to get to the baby.**

"**Whoa! Careful Sam! Slow down ok? "Dean hissed at him.**

"**Yeah sorry Dean, I'm just a bit excited about the whole bonding thing happening. I don't wanna miss out."**

**Dean shook his head and said to Samantha,**

"**This is your Uncle Sam, he's a bit weird, but he'll grow on you."**

**Dean handed Samantha to Sam, and he cuddled her close to his chest, with her face near his cheek. She moved her head as if she was giving him a little kiss, and touched his face with her hand. Sam's heart turned over and his eyes filled with happy tears.**

**Cas watched with his head on the side, smiling. Dean was astonished.**

"**How come I didn't get a kiss? "he grumbled, as he walked towards the kitchen with Ellen close behind.**

"**It was a good decision to name little one after you, Sam. She has bonded with you already."**

"**Did you call her little one?" Sam was now holding her little fist with his finger.**

"**It was how Dean referred to her before she was born."**

**Dean returned with a warm bottle, and sat next to Sam to feed her.**

"**Cas? "do you want to feed her? "**

"**Can I do it? I know how to do it." Sam blurted.**

"**You've never fed a baby, Sammy, "Dean said quietly**

"**Yeah, but I watched it on You Tube, and I've done plenty of research." He said proudly**

"**One thing I do know is that she needs to be changed, "Ellen stated matter of factly.**

"**So if you will all follow me to the nursery, we will learn how to change a diaper. You too Bobby. We should change Robert too. He'll be awake soon."**

**As she spoke, Robert moved and stretched, opened his eyes and began searching the room until his eyes fell on Dean. Robert stretched his arms towards Dean, who moved swiftly to take him from Bobby.**

"**Hey Buddy," he smiled down into his son's face and felt his heart swell. He clasped the baby next to his chest and was surprised by a little hand touching his face.**

**Dean kissed him and hugged him close.**

"**My little Buddy, "he cooed at him, and then jumped as his little buddy suddenly screeched.**

**Cas smiled contently as he looked at Dean,**

"**Robert is much louder than Samantha; he sounds like you when you are grumpy Dean."**

"**He's just hungry, that's all. C'mon son, let's get you some grub."**

**He carried Robert over to Cas, who took him and smiled down at him, murmuring soothingly as Robert moved his head and kissed Cas' cheek. He was completely quiet and reached his little hand to caress Cas' face.**

"**Yes I am mother, and father and an angel, and I will love you until the end of time."**

"**I need to talk to Samantha too." Cas commanded, and Sam brought her to him.**

"**Yes I am mother, and father and an angel, and I will love you until the end of time."**

**Cas was holding both babies so they could look at each other. They reached for each other and touched hands as Dean stood watching with his arms around Cas and the babies.**

**Samantha and Robert were cleaned, changed and Sam sat feeding Samantha, and Dean fed his little buddy. **

**Cas, Bobby and Ellen sat drinking tea and enjoyed the peace and quiet surrounding them.**

**Dean looked up at Cas and smiled their secret smile, and Cas smiled back, a silent yes in his eyes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dean and Cas are so much in love; Cas is hot to trot after giving birth.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. **_**Warning for sex scene.**_

All was quiet, the babies were asleep, Sam was researching Ellen and Bobby had gone to bed. Dean took Cas by the hand and led him to their bedroom. As soon as the door was closed Cas pushed Dean up against it and started to kiss him hungrily, while tearing at his clothes.

"Cas, Cas?" Dean managed as he slid his mouth away, "Cas, what's gotten into you Babe?"

"Hormones," he murmured as captured Dean's lips again,

"Perhaps I am horny, as you call it," he breathed against Dean's mouth.

Then he stopped.

He stepped back from Dean, looked him squarely in the eye.

"Or perhaps I am so much in love with you, that I want all of you, all of the time."

"Yeah man" Dean replied huskily, "me too" as he slid his arms around Cas and pressed his mouth onto Cas' lips.

Cas responded eagerly, tilting his head and curling his tongue into Dean's hot, wet mouth.

Their hands were all over each other's chests, touching, rubbing, tweaking nipples as Cas undid Dean's pants and slid them and his boxers to the floor.

He sank to his knees and took Dean's swollen cock into his mouth, feeling it grow harder, longer and thicker as he sucked and licked it.

Dean moaned and grabbed at Cas' head, threading his fingers through the soft, dark hair. He tried not to buck into Cas' mouth. He loved the feeling of Cas taking him in, but realised suddenly that he didn't feel comfortable with his angel on his knees before him. Cas meant so much more to him now. Cas was not only his lover, his soul mate and the love of his life; he was now, in Dean's eyes, the mother of his children.

Dean touched Cas shoulder until he stopped and looked up.

"Cas, let's take this to bed, ok?"

Cas looked puzzled and enquired,

"Was it not satisfactory, Dean?" all puppy dog eyes and tilted head looking up at him.

Dean pulled Cas up and into a close hug.

"Cas, it's _always _wonderful with you, but I'm just not comfortable with you on your knees in front of me like I was an overlord and you a wench servicing me."

"A wench, Dean?" Cas smiled

"Like a serving maid or something. You're much more to me. I hate that image in my head, like you're subservient or less than me. Dammit Cas, we're two halves of a whole, you know?"

"I understand what you're saying, but you told me once that it was hot having someone on their knees."

He walked Cas to their bed, and sat him down, perching on the edge next to him.

"I know I did. That was different. Cas, you just gave birth you know, two babies?"

Cas nodded solemnly.

"Samantha the little one and Robert the buddy." He stated matter of factly.

Dean looked confused.

"Huh?"

"You called Samantha Little One, and Robert Buddy."

"Pet names, Cas."

"Ah, "smiled Cas, understanding "A way to show love for someone without "getting gushy" about it?

"Yeah," Dean smiled back.

"As when you call me Babe? "

"Yeah, Cas that's it."

"Would you like me to use pet names instead of calling you Dean all the time?"

"You can if you want to Cas, I'll answer to anything you want to call me."

Dean winked and grinned.

"I will think carefully of suitable pet names," Cas stated, as he moved closer to Dean, kissing him gently on the mouth.

Dean kissed him back, moving his hand to Cas' face, and applying soft pressure and rubbing his thumbs along Cas' jaw.

Dean pushed Cas back onto the bed and positioned himself over the top of his body, holding himself up on his arms, hands either side of Cas as he leaned down to smash his mouth onto Cas, kissing him all over his face and neck as Cas moaned and pulled Dean down on top of him.

Cas began to move beneath him, grinding and pushing up against Dean hot groin. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, massaging the back of Dean's head, fingers pulling on the short blond hair.

"Cas, "Dean groaned, "Clothes, ok?"

Cas understood immediately and removed their clothes instantly.

"Ohhh Dean, you feel wonderful, naked against my skin, "

"yeahh," growled Dean "You too, you're so hot, I love ya babe."

"I love you too babe, "Cas sighed next to Dean's ear.

Dean reached down between their throbbing cocks, and started to stroke Cas, who rolled them both onto their sides so he could massage Dean at the same time. They started to sweat, their bodies glistening with hot passion as they grabbed frantically at each other.

"Dean, please, I want you inside me, please Dean, take me now babe."

"Your wish is my command, lover" smiled Dean as he expertly and lovingly turned Cas over and ran his hands down Cas' back, making him shiver.

Dean placed himself near Cas' entrance, thinking to himself that Cas' bottom reminded him of a peach, and he longed to suck and bite on it, but he wouldn't make his Cas wait any longer for release.

He rubbed lube around Cas and then onto himself. He pushed inside Cas slowly, waiting for a response so he could move. Cas sighed and pushed back against Dean, who pushed all the way in, leaned his body onto Cas ' back then grabbed his hips and began to rock his own hips, moving in and out.

Cas moved his legs wider apart and Dean put his hand between Cas' legs and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts in and out, as he held him around the waist as he moaned and groaned

"Oh god Cas, ohhh that feels so gooooddd ."

Cas was only able to choke out a guttural growl as his orgasm neared, and Dean felt him throbbing in his hand.

"Yeahhh babe, oh yeah, with ya babe, let's go nowww!" he yelled as he felt Cas pump into his hand.

He held tightly onto Cas as he pumped faster, eking out every last drop as he emptied into Cas.

They both dropped back onto the bed, panting, Dean still on top of and inside Cas. He went to pull away, but Cas stopped him.

"Please just stay there for a minute, Dean."

Dean stayed there cuddling into Cas back and rubbed his arms, head, trailing kisses across his shoulders.

"Is that what you wanted, Cas?" he murmured.

"Yes I did Dean, thank you." Cas sighed, "It is more loving than just jumping up and cleaning up."

"You're right Cas, it feels so good."

They moved apart, cleaned up and cuddled into each other as they fell asleep.

Until 2am when the babies awoke.


	13. Chapter 13

_**She smiled at me. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. Warning for baby gushiness**_

Dean and Cas headed towards the nursery as Robert's cries got louder. They couldn't even hear Samantha over their son.

Cas and Dean smiled at each other and rushed into the nursery to be brought up short by the sight of Sam holding Robert and patting Samantha in her crib. He was rocking back and forth, but Robert continued to yell.

"Sam, thank you for helping out, "Cas murmured, as Dean walked over to his son and blinked as Robert held his arms up to him. He took him from Sam, and Robert quieted instantly, snuggling into Dean's chest.

"What the?" Sam looked at his brother, who grinned at him.

"Guess my little Buddy knows who his Daddy is."

Cas turned and smiled

"There is a human saying; It is a wise man who knows his own father."

"There you go Buddy, you're a wise man."

Sam just shook his head and then offered to get the babies bottles ready. He walked over to Cas, who was holding Samantha, rocking and patting her gently.

"Hello Samantha, "Sam cooed, "How are you little one?" He smiled widely as Samantha put a hand up towards his face. He swooped down and kissed her forehead, as Cas smiled and patted Sam's back.

"I will change her, you get the bottles, and then you can feed her if you want to?"

Sam smiled and his eyes glowed with happiness.

Dean was changing Robert when his son decided to try to hit the ceiling with his pee, hitting Dean on the chest. Cas started to laugh, as Dean complained

"Buddy? Is that a nice way to treat your Dad?" he smiled over at Cas, "And you stop laughing."

Dean grabbed the wipes and cleaned his Buddy and himself. He did the diaper up and re-dressed the baby, then picked him up and cuddled him next to his face, receiving a sloppy baby kiss in return.

"Oh man, I love you guys so much," a tear glistening in his eye as he moved closer to Cas and Samantha.

The babies were next to each other as their parents held them, and they reached out their hands towards each other, and touched fingertips.

Dean and Cas stared down at the babies, and Dean looked confused.

"How come they can do stuff like that already? I thought babies were just like eating, peeing lumps for the first few weeks?"

"But these are our angel babies, Dean, "looking up into his face, eyes beaming with so much love that Dean's breath hitched and his heart kicked his chest.

"We do not know what our bundles of joy are capable of; we will just take it as it comes, yes?"

"Yep, sure, "Dean grinned.

Sam returned with the bottles, and Dean checked the heat of the milk by dropping some milk onto his forearm and pronounced it perfect. Sam took Samantha and sat in one of the chairs, cooing and humming as he placed the teat against her lips. She grabbed it and sucked hungrily.

Cas sat in the other chair, and held his arms out for Robert.

"I would like to feed him this time, Dean," Cas smiled, "You could go back to bed if you like."

"What? No, Cas, we're in this together, we both do baby duty no matter what time of day it is, besides, and you know I can't sleep without you."

Sam smiled quietly to himself as he looked adoringly down at Samantha. She was looking at him with a slight frown on her face, and suddenly tilted her head just like Cas did when he was thinking hard. She drank the last of the bottle down, and burped as Sam patted her back.

Sam smiled at her and she gave him a big open mouthed grin back.

"Oh my god, she smiled! Samantha smiled at me!" He glanced proudly around at Dean and Cas, "Babies aren't supposed to smile until they're at least six _weeks_ old, not six hours."

Dean crouched down nest to Sam's chair and explained patiently,

"Yes Sam, but these are angel babies, and we are just taking it as it comes, "he winked at Cas.

Dean looked into Samantha's tiny face and was overcome with love and a fierce need to protect his little one. He put his finger near her hand and laughed when she grabbed it hard, and gave him an open-mouthed smile too.

"Hey Cas, she smiled at me too." He moved over quickly as Cas said

"Is it like opening the mouth widely? "

"Yeah, "

"Well, Buddy has been doing it too. He has a lovely mouth."

"Does he?" grinned Dean, peering at him.

Robert was making a sort of gurgling noise, when he saw his father again and cast a beaming smile at Dean that brought a tear to his eye.

"He does have a lovely little mouth, doesn't he? " Dean grasped Cas' shoulder and dropped a kiss on his head.

Both babies were burped, cleaned and wrapped up snugly in their little blankets. They were kissed by Dean, Cas and Sam, and placed into their cribs. Sam went back downstairs as Cas led Dean back to bed.

Dean yawned hugely, and Cas smiled,

"Robert yawns just like you do, Dean."

Dean scratched at his neck to hide his grinning face and the pride that was plastered all over it.

Cas pulled Dean down onto the bed and kissed him.

"You are tired Dean, you should sleep."

"Like hell, Cas. I want some loving before our "bundles of joy" wake us up again."


	14. Chapter 14

_**No Angel Mojo, a stupid idea of Dean's. Cas is sobbing! Warning for sex scene.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, followers and favourites. Love yous all**_

Cas and Dean were having a serious discussion. About the babies.

"I want them to have a normal life, Cas" Dean said sternly. "We feed them; we change them, bath them, and dress them, all of it, no angel mojo." He looked at the very quiet Cas, and was horrified to see tears gathering in those beautiful blue eyes, gathering and falling, as Cas' bottom lip trembled.

Dean rushed over to him, clasping Cas to his chest_. I'm such an ass, he thought_.

"Cas, babe, I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, whatever it was…?" Dean was stunned.

"It is alright, Dean," sobbed Castiel, his face awash in tears, "I will get control of myself. Are you very angry with me Dean?"

Dean grabbed tissues and blotted Cas' face and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"No, Cas, I'm not angry at all, with anyone. Least of all you, babe. I'm sorry; maybe I said that a bit strongly." _He was so angry at himself_ _for hurting Castiel!_

"Dammit Cas, next time tell me to shut up, or tell me I'm a dick or something. I can't handle seeing you in tears." He patted Cas awkwardly on the shoulder, and then crouched down next to the chair.

Cas tried to smile at him, but only succeeded in looking even more miserable, as the tears continued to fall.

"I do not understand what is happening to me Dean, I cannot control this awful feeling, I'm just so unhappy," he sniffed and buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking as he began to cry in earnest.

Dean sprinted from the room, and returned with Ellen, who sat in the other chair, and grasped Cas' hands.

"What's the matter sweetie?" she asked softly, and was very surprised when Cas turned into Ellen's shoulder and sobbed even louder.

Ellen waved Dean out of the room, and he went willingly. Tears always had the effect of making him feel like a fool, made him feel like it was fault, because usually, it was.

"I do not know, Ellen. " He dropped his voice and whispered into Ellen's ear,

"Dean is angry, I know he is. About the babies. We had a discussion and it was just so sad. He probably doesn't love me anymore." He sniffed and accepted a tissue from Ellen.

"Cas? I need to talk to you, and you're soaking my shirt." Ellen smiled and patted his back.

Cas' breath hitched, but he sat up and waved his hand at Ellen's blouse where he had watered it with his tears. It dried instantly.

Ellen looked kindly at Cas, and still holding his hands and explained sympathetically,

"Castiel, you have "the blues" Most women suffer from this condition a few days after giving birth. It's just the hormones readjusting. But I didn't think you had any hormones," she muttered, looking quite confused.

"Do hormones also make women want to have sex?" Cas asked quietly

"Ah, um, yes Cas, I believe so" she stuttered.

"Then I have them! "he said emphatically. "I think I may have a double dose, " he confided "because whenever I see Dean I just want to tear his clothes off."

Ellen was so embarrassed at this frank speech that she blushed up to the roots of her hair but felt relieved that Cas had stopped crying. He stood suddenly and shook Ellen's hands then kissed her cheek.

"Oh thank you Ellen, I feel much better now. "He glanced at her face, "Your complexion has changed from pale to red, are you ill?"

Ellen stood hastily, and backed towards the door.

"No, Cas, really I'm fine, I'm glad you're feeling better."

Cas smiled at her, with his head on the side, then raced down the stairs calling

"Dean? Dean, I need you!"

Ellen raced into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

Cas came back into the house, dragging Dean by the hand, and occasionally bringing the hand up to his mouth and kissing it.

Dean was dressed in dirty, greasy overalls, and had been leaning over a car's engine when Cas raced up to him, took the spanner from his hand, dropped it in the nearby toolbox, swung him around and kissed him passionately on the mouth forcing his tongue between Dean's lips.

Dean couldn't help but kiss back and Sam and Bobby called out,

"Oh gross Dean," and "go get a room willya?"

Dean pulled back and looked at Cas' face, which was now alive with excitement and love, eyes beaming into Dean's heart, causing a kick in his chest and heat rushing to his groin.

"What's goin' on babe?" he smiled at his angel, touching his face tenderly.

"Hormones." giggled Cas, "Now come on, Dean, don't make me do mojo on you."

Dean pulled on Cas' hand, slowing them both to a stop as they entered the house.

"Cas, I get what's happening with you, ok? But I wanna shower first. I'm all oily and smelly"

"I don't care," Cas whimpered into Dean's neck. Dean put his hand under Cas' chin and tilted his head up. He looked into Cas' eyes and was lost once again. He kissed Cas softly, murmuring,

"That bad, huh?" pulling Cas in closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him tightly, kissing his cheek.

"Yes, I want you so bad Dean, loveyou, wantyou needyou my man, my lover, my heart,"

He mumbled into the oily, smelly overalls.

"In that case, sweetheart, I'm all yours." Dean grinned and began to drag Cas by the hand to their bedroom.

As they passed the nursery, the babies began to whimper.

"Ah no," hissed Dean, "not now!"

"Um Dean?" whispered Cas, "Some angel mojo might settle them again," looking hopefully at Dean's lips, licking his own.

"Maybe just this once," he grinned as Cas waved his hand, and the babies quieted instantly.

They locked the door behind them and began to kiss each other's lips, hungrily, passionately.

Cas nibbled on Dean's lower lip as he tore at the overalls, pulling desperately at the studs, then closed his eyes and the overalls fell off Dean onto the floor.

Dean removed Cas' shirt and jeans, dropping them into an untidy heap on the floor next to the smelly overalls.

They lay on the bed together and hugged each other, chest to chest, groin to groin, kissing slowly and deeply. Dean rolled on top of Cas and explored his mouth with his tongue. Cas sighed under him and reached his hands up to touch Dean's muscular chest, rubbing his thumbs over his hardened nipples.

Dean slid slowly down Cas' body until he reached his hot, throbbing cock. He wrapped his tongue around the head and lapped gently down its length, then came back up to take it in his mouth.

He slid his tongue into the slit at the top, and then began sliding up and down as he sucked and nibbled as far as he could reach. He felt Cas jerking around, heard him moaning and whispering endearments to him.

"Oh my darling, oh that's so good, oh babe..." _He called me darling! Dean thought ecstatically_

Dean was overcome with happiness; he smiled and hummed as he made love to Cas' cock.

Suddenly, Cas withdrew from Dean's mouth and flipped them both over. He started to kiss Dean on the mouth, licking at both lips, swirling his tongue inside his mouth, sucking gently on Dean's tongue. He moved from Dean's lips down his chin, sweeping his tongue along the stubble and onto his neck, sucking and kissing, licking and nibbling as he moved further down. He got to Dean's chest and rubbed his hands over Dean's pecs and sucked at his nipple, which stood to attention instantly and Dean began to squirm and moan.

Cas sucked all around Dean's nipple then concentrated in one spot on his muscle sucking deeply, seeing the blood rise to skin surface.

"Dean," he murmured "darling, I just gave you a hickey."

Dean just moaned yeah and rubbed Cas' hair as he continued his lip journey downward, finally reaching Dean's groin, and licking and kissing all around him, gently pulling skin with his teeth while cupping his balls in his hand and squeezing gently.

He sucked on the head of Dean's cock, using his tongue as he slid down its' length, sucking hard down and back up…

"Babe?" Dean moaned, "would you mind if I just fucked your brains out, dude?"

Cas smiled and kissed Dean on the head of his cock, now nicely lubed up.

"Since you asked so nicely, please go ahead man. Ah, that is a pun. A head, get it Dean?"

Cas was giggling as Dean licked his fingers and pushed them gently inside Cas.

Then he moaned loudly,

"Ah yes, right there, more please!" Cas clutched at Dean's shoulders, and Dean leaned down to kiss him passionately.

"Ready babe?" he smiled into Cas' eyes and pushed himself slowly into Cas, waited for a beat, as Cas pulled at his hair and tried to kiss him again.

"Dean, darling, honey, sweetie, please do it now! Pleasepleaseplease," he gasped as Dean began to rock and thrust into him, harder, further, faster...

"Ohhh," they moaned together, kissing at whatever skin they could reach, Cas stroked Dean as his breath began to hitch and the earth began to move for both of them.

"Cas don't wait for me, babe," mumbled Dean, thrusting harder and harder.

Cas reached through their legs and grabbed Dean's balls, massaging them, rolling them between his fingers.

"Oh god, Cas! I'm coming with!"

"I thought you might," Cas whispered as he squirted all over their chests, and Dean continued to rock as his orgasm overcame them both.

They lay next to each other, curled into each other's chests, kissing and cuddling, eyes closing slowly when the babies awoke and began calling for their parents again.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Warning for sooky men, baby fluffiness. **_

_**Would appreciate a review or two, please? **_

Cas stood next to the cot where Samantha and Robert slept.

He watched the babies little faces as they breathed in and out quiet soft huffs of air. Cas unbuttoned the backs of the sleeping suits they both wore, and touched their backs, stroking their soft skin and smiling.

He buttoned their clothing and continued to watch them when he realised that someone was in the room behind him. He turned quickly, expecting to see Dean, but it was Sam.

"It's happening, isn't it Cas?" Sam asked quietly.

"The babies are going to grow their own wings?"

"How did you know Sam?" Cas frowned as he folded a blanket at the end of the cot.

"I know that you and Dean have been worrying about it happening, and with their fast rate of development, I just figured that they had more angel mojo than you guys bargained for, I've been checking them too."

"Yes, definitely more angel mojo," Cas confirmed "Dean and I are not concerned about it; we can all teach them how to manage and control it, but we are worried about Heaven."

Sam ran his hands through his hair, trying to control his anxiety about the babies.

"What would the angels do if they didn't like the idea of them?" he waved his big hands towards the cot; the babies were sleeping peacefully, their arms across each other's back.

"I do not know Sam, it has not happened before. I think we need to discuss burning the children's bones with sigils, and giving them a tattoo for protection."

"We've got every protection known to us around the house, this room, the cot; do we really need to hurt them with sigils and tattoos?" Sam's eyes watered up, tears threatened to spill as he moved over to pat the babies.

"We must talk to Dean about it, I wish he was here."

Dean had gone on a hunt with Bobby, a simple salt and burn. Cas and Sam had noticed that Dean was going a little stir crazy, stuck in the house all these weeks since the babies' birth. They had talked him into going, Sam promising to help out with the babies.

"Dude, they're my niece and nephew of course I'll help out. Besides I like doing the stuff like feeding and changing stinking diapers. It's fine, really, Dean."

Dean had been standing close to Cas, his arms around him, their foreheads together as he whispered,

"Are you sure you're okay with this Cas? One word babe and I'll stay and change stinking diapers and feed and burp the twins."

Cas touched Dean's cheek and murmured softly,

"Dean, Sam and I will manage well together, we always do. Now go."

Cas smiled as Dean kissed his cheek and left the room.

Cas heard the Impala roar into life and skid out the driveway.

Now, as Sam and Cas stood watching the babies, they began to stir and stretch.

Both babies rolled over and saw Cas and Sam. They put their arms up towards them and made noises which Cas seemed to understand. He was smiling widely at them, telling them that Daddy was busy but Mummy and Sam would take care of them.

Cas picked up Robert, cuddling him close, murmuring,

"Hello Buddy, how are you today? Are you hungry? Are you wet and smelly?"

Buddy was smiling and kissing Cas' cheek.

Sam was holding Samantha, trying to disengage her little hands from his hair.

"Ow!" he grinned, "Samantha that hurts sweetheart."

Samantha seemed to understand and pulled her hands back and rested them on Sam's chest,

looking up at him, giving him the puppy dog eyes look.

"Hey, I'm not angry or upset little one," Sam put his hand over her two hands and patting them gently.

Samantha put her head down on Sam's chest and snuggled into him.

"Hey Cas, will we bath them?"

"Yes, I think they would enjoy that, don't you?" Cas looked at the babies, who looked back at him, a studious look on both their faces.

"Would you like to have a bath? In nice warm water? You will be clean and smell nice."

Sam's lips twitched, and took Samantha with him to the bathroom, where he cleaned the bath and started the warm water running.

Cas came in carrying Robert, waved his hand and the babies clothing came off and landed neatly in the hamper. Sam raised his eyebrows at Cas,

"Cas, didn't Dean say no angel mojo?"

"Not today Sam"

Sam laughed and shook his head, talking to the babies as he placed Samantha in the water carefully.

"Hmm, that's nice, isn't it?" as he held Samantha and scooped water into his hand to pour over her body. Cas crouched down next to Sam as he held Robert and copied Sam's movements.

Robert began to gurgle and kick his legs, churning the water and flicking it over Samantha and Sam.

Sam and Cas laughed, and Sam turned Samantha around to face Robert.

"Come on Little One," Cas smiled, "Show us your kicking skills too."

Samantha looked up at Sam, as if asking his permission. Sam's heart kicked in his chest as he murmured, looking lovingly at her,

"Go on, sweetheart, kick away, and get your brother wet."

Cas and Sam laughed as the bath battle began and Robert and Samantha kicked and drummed their fists in the warm water, splashing and flicking water everywhere; up the tiled walls, on the mirror, the window, and lastly Cas and Sam themselves. Sam scooped up the baby bath plastic bottle and squirted a little into the water. The scent was little and lovely, with a hint of lavender.

Sam and Cas grabbed the face washers and rubbed gently over the babies' faces and hair, rinsing with handfuls of bath water, as the babies continued to froth up the water with their hands and feet.

"You guys are like speedboats!" Sam laughed as he began to move Samantha up and down the bath, holding her feet and with his arm under her shoulders. Cas followed suit with Robert and both men were saturated in no time as the speedboat race got faster and faster and water flew everywhere.

Even over to the bathroom door, where Dean had just arrived and stood watching quietly, a huge grin on his face. He was suddenly doused by a quick squirt from the bath, and yelled

"Whoa! What are guys doing? "walking carefully to the bath's side as both babies squealed at him"Have you had fun wetting everyone? " The babies looked seriously at him, and their movements stilled.

"Wow, check that out. Daddy has spoken! they're totally listening to you Dean, "who was smiling at them as they both put their heads to the side, just like Cas did when he was considering something seriously.

"I think they have missed you Daddy," Cas said, his eyes glowing brilliantly blue, as he gazed lovingly at Dean.

Dean swooped down and kissed Cas quickly on the forehead, then turned back to the babies who were both motionless, with their heads cocked to the side.

"Hey, it's okay guys," Dean laughed at them, "You're not in trouble."

Suddenly both babies kicked and flicked water directly at Dean, who was soaked to the skin instantly. He wiped his face with his hand then went to grab a towel from the rail until Sam stopped him, saying, in between giggles,

"Dean, they're the babies' towels, "as he took one from another towel rail and went to toss it to him, when Samantha suddenly lurched forward and made a grab for it. Sam dropped the towel as he pulled Samantha back and she looked at Dean and giggled.

"Oh man, my kids are already givin me a hard time, "he groaned and crouched down next to them, putting his hands in the water and flicking it at both of them. Cas was laughing softly, but Sam was guffawing loudly, tears in his eyes as he held his aching ribs.

"Dudes, you certainly know how to make a mess," Dean stared with raised eyebrows around the bathroom. Cas moved his hand and the room was instantly dry as were their clothes.

They took the babies out of the bath and took them to the nursery to dry and dress them.

Sam looked at Cas, and nodded.

"I'll go get their bottles guys" and vanished from the room.

Dean and Cas swapped babies, and Dean held Robert, saying softly to him

"I know you started that, Buddy," he grinned "I know I would have at your age."

Cas was leaning over Samantha, drying her hair gently with the soft fluffy towel.

"Do you like that my lovely one? You are a beautiful little angel, "he cooed at her.

Samantha responded by reaching her hands up to grasp Cas' face, as if to pull him down closer to her. Cas bent over so his cheek was touching hers and she moved her face and kissed him. Cas kissed her cheek and smoothed her hair with his hand.

Cas straightened up and glanced over at Dean, who was holding his hand on Robert's chest while he watched the interplay between Cas and Samantha. He cleared his throat and blinked his eyes, smiling mistily at Cas.

Then Dean yelled as a forceful squirt of pee hit him.

"Argh! Buddy, did you have to?" he groaned as he pulled a cloth from the stack next to him, and dropped it over Robert's squirming body.

Cas was dressing Samantha and after smiling at Dean and Robert, he deemed it time to open the discussion.

"Dean? We need to decide whether we to proceed with sigils and tattoos for the babies protection."

Dean was immediately angry, and tensed inwardly, but it was not lost on Robert, who began to sob.

Dean picked him up and patted him, muttering soothingly,

"It's ok, Buddy, it's ok, nothing's wrong. Cas? Maybe we should discuss this later, ok?"

"Of course Dean, I did not realise that our conversations and moods would affect the children in such a way."

"They're part angel; I guess that has a lot to do with it." Dean flipped Robert onto his stomach and his jaw dropped. "Cas," he gasped "look!" as he pointed at Robert's back between his tiny shoulder blades.

Cas lifted Samantha up, wrapping her in the towel and studied Robert's back where neat line of tiny pale blue feathers were starting to sprout. Cas smiled, and patted Dean's arm to calm him.

"We will look at Samantha now, Dean" as he placed her gently on her front, next to her brother.

The babies looked sideways at each other, as if to say, what are they fussing about now?

Dean and Cas bent down and both saw another neat line, similar to Robert's on Samantha's back,

Except that her line of little feathers was a peachy pink colour.

Sam walked in and exclaimed,

"Oh wow! Their wings! They are just so beautiful, aren't they?" his eyes filled with happy tears as he hugged both Cas and Dean.

"Yeah, just freakin' glorious," Dean grunted.

"Sam, Dean is just worried about the babies' welfare that is all." Cas stated calmly. "I love their little wings, they are truly lovely. Once the wings grow in completely, Robert and Samantha will be able to fold them away; hide them from everyone."

The babies were dressed and fed, and Cas and Dean put them next to each other in the cot. The babies wrapped their arms around each other and closed their eyes. Dean and Cas leaned down to kiss them goodnight.

"Dean?" Cas looked terrified and reached out for Dean

"Cas? What? "

In that moment Cas disappeared and the babies began to cry.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam and Dean looked at each other, horrified. Cas was gone. He'd been pulled away, summoned, taken from them. The babies were shrieking and Sam and Dean grabbed them up.

Dean swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and tried to get his brain to figure out where Cas could've been taken.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder and hissed urgently,

"Dean, what if heaven's got him?"

"Panic room now, Sam"

They grabbed bags of baby stuff, then sprinted down the stairs to the panic room, passing Bobby on the way, who yelled

"Where's the goddamn fire boys?" as he rushed after them.

Dean and Sam ran into the panic room and closed the door behind them. They walked slowly around the room checking on sigils, created to keep the bad dudes out, including the recently added angel sigils, designed to keep angels out. The room had been created by Bobby when he had a spare weekend, and although it wasn't made for comfort, it was the safest place in the house for the babies right now.

Bobby was yelling from outside the door

"What did you idjits do? What's going on?"

Dean walked over to the door, opened it and spoke quietly to Bobby

"Cas disappeared from the nursery, like he was pulled or summoned, so we're in here to protect the kids from the halo army. Who knows what those feathery assholes want. But I think it's our babies with their cute little wings."

Dean dragged a hand across his face and patted his little buddy on the back as he tried to rock him to sleep.

"Wings? The kids have freakin wings now?"

"Yeah, we saw them today."

"The trouble is there's no lore on this stuff, freakin angel babies, "Bobby moaned.

"Bobby, those freakin angel babies are my kids, so shut it, right?"

"Yeah, they're my grandchildren, I wanna keep 'em safe too. I don't know how is all."

Sam came over to the door too,

"Well Bobby, "he smiled nervously, "This room is a hell of a good start. If the angels are trying to get hold of the babies, while they're in here, heaven's minions don't stand a chance."

Bobby grinned at him.

"Yeah, I'm kind of glad I made this room. Isn't nothing getting' in here without my say so. I'll get you guys some supplies, looks like you might be in there for a while."

Dean was staring at the floor, as he paced slowly up and down the room. He noticed that buddy had gone to sleep, and put him down on the bed, next to Samantha. The babies put their arms around each other, and a misty-eyed Dean placed a light blanket over them.

He brushed angrily at his eyes, his mind reeling with what could be happening to Cas. It was no use trying to pray to him either, even if the prayer got through the iron and salt coated walls and the sigils, calling to his angel might cause Cas more grief.

Sam stood next to Dean, and touched his shoulder,

"You know, I'm wondering about heaven's minions. With all the crap going on up there," Sam pointed towards the roof, "why would they want to get involved in the lives of two young babies?"

He sighed and shook his head.

Dean was so close to Sam that he could feel Dean's breath on his cheek as he whispered to Sam

"Because they're angels as well as human babies. Who knows what those feathery bastards want with them? They're up there fighting for the throne, and Raphael at least will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"I can't see that Samantha and Robert can help them in their power struggles."

"Cas told me that it was all out war up there. What if they can tap into the babies' grace?"

Sam looked stunned

"Is that even possible?"

Bobby had returned in time to hear the discussion. He walked in and put food, pillows, blankets and beer on the small table.

"Ya know for millennia we humans have been deluded into thinking of angels as pretty little winged creatures just hangin' around to help humanity. From all I've heard I think they're more dangerous than any monster we've faced so far. I think they're capable of just about anything."

"Yeah, I gotchya Bobby! I know what you're saying, they're assholes. But what do they want with my babies?"

"Not just your babies, Dean!" Sam gasped "Cas' babies. Angel babies. With the fighting going on up there, they'd want all the angel mojo they could tap into. They're probably trying to do a deal with Cas right now."

"Cas would die before he'd do a deal on our children," Dean choked out, rubbing at the back of his neck, walking over to check on the babies, who continued to sleep on, cuddled together.

Sam saw that Dean's eyes were filling up and turned to the book shelves till Dean got himself together. Dean was patting the babies and trying not to scream out his frustration and fear for Cas.

Those assbutts could be doing anything to him, torturing him, beating him into submission. But Dean knew that Cas would never submit to their demands if they wanted anything to do with little one and buddy. His eyes flashed onto a mind pic of Cas writhing in pain, blood pooling around his head.

Cas! He thought, trying not to pray to him, not to distract him, but the thoughts and images just kept crowding into his brain. His eyes filled with tears and he bit his lip to stop the tears from flowing down his face. He loved Cas so much; he didn't know what he would do if anything happened to him.

He knew that Cas would pick up on his distress and would be upset that he couldn't help him. Sam and Dean heard a noise coming from the ceiling and looked up towards the vent in the roof of the panic room in time to see something float down through it and land softly on the sleeping babies.

Sam saw it too, and he and Dean rushed over to the small bed and smiled in relief as they recognised the message from Cas, in the shape of a large glossy black feather.

Dean breathed out slowly as Sam gripped his shoulder.

"Cas is okay." Dean said shakily.


	17. Chapter 17

_**The family is still in the panic room; Dean is worrying about Cas, fearful for the babies. Some more fluff as a relationship is revealed. Please review. Thanks for the follows and favourites.**_

The babies had been fed and changed three or four times; Sam was asleep on the bed with the babies and Dean paced around the panic room, holding the black feather that Castiel had sent to calm the family.

Cas had been gone for a full day and most of the following night, and Dean was unable to rationalise his thoughts about what was happening to Cas. He was obviously not restrained in any way, or he wouldn't be able to send one of his feathers to them. The thought was comforting, but Dean couldn't help worrying, stress was always his fall-back position. Especially where it concerned Cas, the love of his life.

Bobby and Ellen had come into the room a few hours ago to help with feeding and changing the babies, and of course Ellen had oohed and aahed over their tiny wings. She kissed and cuddled the babies, then wrapped them snugly into the same blanket and put them to bed. Bobby still had no good news to report on angel babies; he was seriously worried too.

There was a sudden flapping sound and Dean ran to the door of the panic room and stood waiting. Sam had woken and stood quietly, drawing his blade and holding it in a tight grip across his chest, glancing at Dean who drew his blade as well and moved to stand by Sam in front of the babies.

The babies began to stir and murmur baby talk softly. Dean and Sam heard them, but didn't turn around. They strained to hear conversation outside the panic room door, hearing garbled voices and then a chuckle that they both recognised. Sam blushed as Dean looked at him, raising his eyebrows. Sam shrugged and went on alert as the door began to open. Bobby and Ellen walked in and cleaned the angel sigils off the walls and shrugged apologetically at Dean.

Dean shivered and gripped his blade tighter as Gabriel strode into the room, waving his hand in the direction of the babies to put them back to sleep.

"Sam, you handsome moose, come and kiss me." Gabriel batted his eyelashes as Sam flushed up to the roots of his hair.

"Where's CAS? What have the feathery assholes done to him?"

Dean yelled as he strode quickly to get up in the archangel's face, reaching to grab his shirt.

"Back off Deano, no need for all this angst, Cassie is fine."

"Really, he's not hurt?" Dean blew out a sigh of relief, and staggered into the nearest chair.

"Nah, he's fine, I came to let you know that he's ok, at his request, and he says he loves you and stuff. Oh and the babies and he will be back soon." Gabriel sidled up next to Sam and patted his hand as Sam stood speechless with his face glowing red.

Ellen stalked over to Gabriel and nailed him with her eyes.

"Leave Sam alone and tell us what is happening," suddenly holding a blade as well.

"Sheesh! All these implied threats are starting to stress me out," grabbing Sam's hand up to his lips and kissing it before moving away, pulling a lollipop out of the pocket of his jacket and sticking it in his mouth.

Dean's head is down on his chest, and Sam suspects that he has been crying in relief. Sam knew that Dean loved Castiel but he tried to keep his feeling under control and Sam was surprised to see the dam breaking. He walked slowly over to his brother and gripped his shoulder hard.

"Okayee, here's what happened the day the host pulled Cas back to heaven." Gabriel smiled around the room and was rewarded by hostile looks from all but Sam, who was trying not gaze at Gabriel at all.

"Wow, this is a hard room! Loosen up guys, it's all ok, I told you. When Castiel arrived in heaven, the angels surrounded him, congratulating him on the birth. They were so joyful, so full of love; they were all just delighted at the thought of new angels, even if they are half human."

"Oh thank goodness" puffed Ellen, shedding tears into Bobby's jacket, as he held her and continued to glare at Gabriel.

"Why is it that I sense a "but" coming?" Dean sneered as Gabriel inched his way closer to Sam.

"Cas was relieved too, you know. He was smiling and happy at heaven's reaction to the twins until they asked to see the babies. Then he started to get suspicious."

Gabriel glanced at Dean and pointed with his lollipop,

"He seems to have caught that from you, Deano. Ya know, when Cassie was younger, he would just obey any order without even thinking about it, but now since he became involved with the Winchester brothers, he's become quite the revolutionary, and heaven doesn't cope well with reactionaries."

Dean's fear ratcheted up yet another notch, and he had to keep a tight rein on his temper.

"What happened?" Dean hissed through gritted teeth.

"Well, Castiel refused to show them the babies, and they were unable to see them in here, of course, so they were uh, disappointed, shall we say?"

"AND?" yelled Dean, in the archangel's face again.

Gabriel backed away from Dean and leaned onto Sam.

"They locked him in a cell until he changes his mind."

Dean screeched, looking towards heaven clenching his fists.

"I knew it," Sam said softly, "They want the babies, or their grace, to help fight their damned stupid war? Gabe, please tell me it won't happen." Gabriel smiled into Sam's teary eyes, and kissed his cheek,

"Dost thou not knowest mine heart? Dost thou not see?"

Sam looked deeply into Gabriel's eyes and slowly nodded his head.

Gabriel grabbed Sam and hugged him, then faced the rest of them,

"I would never let anything happen to these babies, I promise on my heart, on the love I bear for Sam and this family. Even you Deano."

Gabe held Sam close to his chest, and continued to talk in the most serious tone they had ever heard from him.

"Castiel has asked me to talk to Dean about placing sigils on their children's bodies, to protect them. I can do it now, and being an archangel, they will be stronger sigils than Castiel could implant. So what do you think, Dean? It will hurt them a little, but I think the idea is a good one."

Dean wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket, and stumbled into speech

"Cas was trying to talk to me about the sigils, and I put him off, told him that we'd talk about it later, why didn't he just hit me or something?"

"Dean," sighed Sam softly, "It's what needs to be done, just say yes and stop trying to take the blame for this as well as everything else."

Dean glared at Sam, but his face softened as he heard the babies murmuring again.

"Yes, of course, please Gabe."

Ellen stood straight and said tremulously,

"I can't watch this, I'll go get their bottles ready." Bobby shrugged at the boys and apologised,

"I'm gonna go help," as he walked quickly from the room.

Gabriel picked up the babies and smiled at them, murmuring in Enochian, and then handed them to Dean and Sam.

"If you guys pull them in close to you, it may not hurt them as much."

Dean had Robert, and whispered soothingly,

"Hey Buddy, it will be over quickly, and then you'll be safe, ok?"

Robert stared solemnly at his father, and reached his hand towards Dean's face.

Dean kissed the little hand and patted his back as he felt pressure on Buddy's chest.

A glowing light surrounded Buddy and Dean and the little boy cried out loudly, and then stopped as the glow diminished. He smiled at Dean, content once more.

Sam was holding Samantha close to his face, getting emotional and teary as Samantha slopped little kisses on his cheek. He too murmured to her and promised that it wouldn't hurt for long.

Sam moved little Samantha back down into his arms as Gabe came to stand next to him, taking his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze as he whispered,

"I s'pose you'll get even more teary when it comes to our babies too, huh?"

Sam blushed but had a mental image of himself holding a tiny blonde haired baby in his arms, with Gabe smiling proudly next to him.

The glowing light once again infused the room and surrounded Sam and Samantha. Samantha cried out loudly and sobbed softly as the light ebbed away. Sam put her over his shoulder, and patted her back as he tried to stop her sobbing. Dean stood next to Sam and Gabe, and said quietly,

"Wanna swap, Sam?" Sam turned towards him and Dean's heart kicked as he noticed that Sam had been crying too. Gabe glanced up at Sam and quickly gave Samantha to Dean, and pulled Sam into his chest.

"It's ok now, my heart, it's over, I won't hurt them anymore. Look," he soothed turning Sam to look at Dean and the now quiet babies "They're fine now, don't cry love."

Dean was standing watching this love affair with his mouth open in amazement. Gees, he thought, Cas was right, they do love each other.

"Uh Gabe?" Dean said, "Um, thanks for doing the sigils. I appreciate it, so does Cas."

"No probs, Bro" Gabriel smirked at him as he squeezed and massaged Sam's back.

"Bro? you're calling me Bro? as in brother?" Dean frowned.

Gabe laughed as Bobby and Ellen came back into the room, both looking red-eyed and sniffing softly.

Dean smiled at them both, and held the babies towards them,

"They're fine, a quick cry, a flash of light and it was done."

Ellen looked relieved and took Samantha while Bobby took Robert and they sat together on the bed to feed them. Gabe, Sam and Dean had their heads together, discussing the likely outcome of Cas standing up to the angels.

"I am so goddamn proud of Cas," Dean grinned, "I knew he would never agree to heaven's demands on our kids."

Sam was studying Dean's face seriously and ran a hand through his hair as he fretted about Cas.

"You know Dean, Cas may have to agree to some of their demands just to get back home," then he peered earnestly at Gabe, "what would they settle for, Gabe? Any ideas?"

Gabe grinned lasciviously at Sam, showing him that he had lots of ideas, not necessarily connected to the babies at all.

"Gabe!" Sam snapped, "I'm serious here!" Dean smiled at the rebuke and lifted his eyebrows at his brother.

"I think that they just want to gaze upon them, the twins, I mean," he coughed as he was caught gazing upon Sam.

"Seriously, just look at them?" Dean asked disbelievingly.

"Look " Gabe started patiently "Robert and Samantha are half human, and will not grow at normal angel rates, therefore, their grace will also grow slower, so they are unable to assist with the great angel war. Also it has been millennia since any angels were born, so it is a joyful happening to most of the angels. They have not seen angel babies and may just want to look them over, see their tiny wings. Some have considered nephilim an abomination, but Cas believes that father would not have allowed the pregnancy to take place at all if it was so decreed."

"Well," Dean considered, if they just want to look at them, and we were all present to protect them, that might be okay, but they don't get to do anything, or see an angel toe until they release Cas."

Gabriel smiled at both Dean and Sam, asking

"Can I go tell Cas? He was fairly stressed when I left him."

Dean nodded as Gabriel kissed Sam's lips and promised to return soon.

There was a huge flapping sound and he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean turned to face Sam as Bobby and Ellen left the room.

"Sam? What's with you and Gabriel? Seriously dude! That guy is trouble,"

Dean searched Sam's eyes waiting for an answer.

Sam was blushing (again) and studying the floor, checking on the babies, who were lying on the bed kicking and gurgling.

"Sam? C'mon man, tell me what's goin' on? Cos, I still don't trust his feathery ass." Dean tried to pull his anger back in, as Sam fired up in defence

"You don't _trust_ him? After everything he did to protect your kids?" Sam walked towards Dean and stared him down.

"Man, I trusted him cos Cas wanted it, well yeah, I wanted the kids and the family safe from the angel army, but he's still capable of anything. Sam? don't you remember that he killed me over and over again? And you had to watch me die?"

"Yeah I know but he was trying to teach me not to be so dependent on you all the time." Sam commented.

"Or he was trying to really split us up? So he could have you all to himself. Anyway, I thought you were into chicks?"

Sam rubbed at the back of his neck as his cheeks turned pink once more.

"I am, or I was, Dean, I just don't know how I feel anymore. Gabe embarrasses me, laughs at me, then he comforts me and I feel safe."

"You feel safe with him? Safe? That's your only feeling for him?"

Sam stood looking at the babies, smiling down at them as they played with each other's hands and feet, gurgling and smiling up at Sam.

"Sam? You gonna answer me?" Dean strode over and grabbed Sam's shirt. Instantly, the babies stilled and frowned at their father. Dean saw them and removed his hands, then smiled and patted Sam on the back.

"We'll discuss this later," Dean said through his smiling teeth.

"It's none of your business Dean," Sam answered in a sing song voice, also smiling down at the twins.

The babies once again began gurgling and playing, as a knock came on the door, and it began to open.

"Hello Dean" murmured Cas as he rushed into Dean's arms.

They were both quietly sobbing as they held each other tightly, gripping each other's clothing, whispering softly to each other through their tears.

"I missed you so much," Cas mumbled into Dean's neck.

"I was so worried Cas," Dean spoke softly as his breath hitched and his heart kicked in his chest.

Cas started to move away, and Dean caught his hand. Cas turned, smiling,

"I want to see the twins, Dean." He moved quietly and stood next to the babies, chanting softly in Enochian, then English.

"Hello beautiful babies, how are you? Did you miss me?" His head was cocked on the side as if he was listening and interpreting the babies babbling.

"I know," he smiled "But Daddy and Sam were here, and now Mummy's back too, so we are one happy family again, aren't we?"

The babies faces were very serious as they listened to Cas, then they broke into open mouthed grins and kicked the legs and held out their arms to be picked up.

Cas scooped them both up into his arms, moved them quickly to his face for kisses as he hugged them. He turned back to Dean, tears in his eyes, and asked

"Daddy? We need a family hug."

Dean crossed to them quickly and put his arms around Cas and the babies, kissing each of them,

"I just love you guys so much" he said, as Bobby, Ellen and Sam crowded into the room, all of them talking at once, patting or hugging Cas; Ellen burst into relieved tears as Bobby patted her shoulder.

"Ellie," he moaned "this is a good thing, what's ailin you with the tears?"

Ellen dabbed at her eyes with tissues

"I'm not ailing, old man, I'm happy is all. I was so worried for Cas."

"Yeah, I hear ya, "said Bobby, "We were all worried."

He turned to Cas, and sputtered as he clapped his hand on Cas' shoulder,

"It's good to have ya back son."

Son? Thought Dean, Cas and Sam at the same time. Bobby called Cas son?

Ellen wasn't surprised that Bobby finally admitted what she'd known all along, that Bobby now viewed Cas as part of the family.

"So, is it safe to leave the panic room now?" asked Sam looking at Dean and Cas hopefully. He was so tired after spending so much time stuck in the room with a fretting Dean.

"Whaddya think Cas?" Dean raised his eyebrows at Cas who smiled at both men, and said

"Yes, we should be fine now. I will talk to everyone about what happened later, after we are all rested. You all look exhausted. I'm sorry to have worried you so much. Just know that we are in no danger at all. Go," he waved his arm dramatically, "Sleep." Cas commanded as they all began to move off.

Now that the situation was better, now that his angel was back, Dean felt tiredness descend on him quickly. He nodded towards Sam when his brother wished him goodnight, and muttered, "we'll talk later, K?"

Cas was murmuring softly to the babies, but broke off to say goodnight to Sam, Bobby and Ellen.

Dean reached over and took the closest baby into his arms. It was Samantha.

"Hey sweetheart, how you doin? Do you feel better now Mummy's home?"

Samantha turned in Dean's arms to look at Cas, and smiled widely at him, then looked at Dean with a little pout and made a grizzly noise.

"What's that about little one?" Dean was confused, "Do you want Mummy?" He felt a little hurt, but realised that the kids hadn't seen Cas for almost two days.

Cas grinned and started to head towards the kitchen.

"Little One is trying to tell you that she wants a bottle without making a big noise about it. Buddy wants one too; You should go to bed Dean. I will feed them."

Dean shook his head, touching Cas' arm with his free hand, turning him gently.

"Nope, we do this together, remember?"

Cas looked at Dean's face, seeing the dark circles under his eyes, the frown on his forehead as he tried to hide his exhaustion. Cas reached out to him and gently put two fingers to his forehead and the tiredness vanished instantly.

Dean shook his head, his eyes brightened and he smiled brilliantly at Cas, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, kissing him softly on the temple.

"Thanks Cas, that's yet another reason that I love you so much."

Cas smiled back at him,

"I love you too Dean; I am always glad to help."

Dean held both babies on his chest with his arms around them while Cas prepared the bottles.

He started to sing "Rock and Roll ain't noise pollution," when an unfamiliar sound came from both babies and Cas turned around to watch them. Dean had stopped singing and said to Cas,

"Did you hear that? I think they were giggling," Dean's beaming smile lit up his face, and touched Cas' heart; he loved seeing Dean happy.

Dean started to sing again and the babies looked up at him as if to say what is that noise? Then they began to giggle again, and Dean laughed loudly at the wonderful sound.

Cas and Dean took the babies to the nursery and fed them their bottles, then Dean began the changing ritual. He had both babies on the change table, and Cas came over to help. Dean started to sing the same song, as he wiped bottoms and gently rubbed lotion onto them.

The babies wriggled and shook their hands in the air, while kicking their feet and it looked like they were trying to dance. Then they started giggling once more. Dean was laughing so much that his ribs started to hurt, and Cas took over trying to re-dress the twins as Dean struggled to stand up straight.

Cas started to hum "Hey Jude" and Samantha and Robert slowed their movements and allowed themselves to be dressed and wrapped for sleep. Once the twins were in their cot, Dean and Cas kissed them goodnight.

"Are you sure they're safe, Cas?" Dean asked, frowning, "I don't trust Heaven's army you know."

"Yes, Dean, I know. The babies have sigils now, remember? Gabriel did it for us?" Dean glared at the nursery door remembering Gabriel and Sam together. He hissed in a horrified voice to Castiel,

"Your brother is trying to hit on Sam!" Cas took Dean's arm and practically dragged him into their room.

"Yes dear, I know," soothed Cas, as he removed Dean's t shirt, and then his own shirt.

"Did you just call me dear?" Dean scowled at Cas as he pulled back the bedcovers and prepared to climb into bed.

"Yes, dear" smiled Cas, "I have noticed that human women often use the term to calm their mates, I thought I would try it. Does it help?"

Dean gazed into Cas' blue eyes and felt himself falling once again. He smiled as he put his arms around Cas' waist and pulled him closer.

"No, looking into your eyes does that for me." Dean suddenly thought of how it would be if Cas hadn't come back, if he didn't have those eyes to gaze into; How could he survive without his angel?

"Cas, tell me what you agreed to? What does Heaven want with our children? What did you have to promise to get outta there?" Dean stared intently into Castiel's face and noticed the puppy dog look come into them as Cas whispered throatily,

"No Dean" he said, placing his hand on Dean's warm, muscular chest, "We need to go to bed now. I want to go to bed with you, Dean, I want you, and I need you. I've missed you my love."

Dean took a step back and croaked,

"That's not gonna work this time Babe, I wanna talk about this, or I won't sleep a wink. No sex until I hear it all." Dean frowned at the floor, not daring to risk a look at Cas' hurt look.

"But Dean" murmured Cas softly, "Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you, I always want you," stammered Dean, hearing the hurt in Cas' voice, he looked up into Cas' eyes which were glowing with love and lust, and he was lost once more.

Dean grabbed Cas and dumped him on the bed before kissing him passionately, as he struggled with their clothes. Cas blinked and they were naked; He reached up to cradle Dean's face as he kissed him back, hard.

"Cas I missed you so much, my angel," Dean murmured against Cas' cheek, "I was so scared that you would be hurt, or kept away from us." He leaned on his elbow, playing with Cas' hair with his other hand.

"You know how much I love you, that I can't live without you, that I need you, that I want you always, right?"

Cas smiled, nodded and leaned up to kiss Dean again, but to his surprise, Dean turned his head away.

"And you know that I said no sex until I hear a blow by blow description of Heaven versus Castiel mother of my children?"

Cas sighed.

"I know you thought you could distract me from it with your sexy eye-fucking and lustful kisses, but as much as I would love to take you right here, right now, we're gonna talk instead."

Dean rolled his eyes smiling at Cas,

"I can't believe I just said that! But I am seriously worried Cas, so just tell me ok?"

Cas stared at Dean, then blinked and their clothes were back on. Dean grinned at Cas,

"Now that's just naughty, lover. Tell me all, and we'll get back to it asap."

Cas took Dean's hand and held it to his cheek,

"Heaven wants to see the babies, that's all."

"Really? That's all? And what do our babies have to do with them?

"Dean, the babies are angel hybrids."

"No, they're not. What an awful name to call Little One and Buddy!"

"That's what the Host calls them."

"Cas I don't give a shit what they want to call them, they're not getting hold of them."

"They don't want to get hold of them, they know that they are unable to look upon or touch the babies without our permission, which is what I had to agree to so they would release me."

"What exactly did you agree to?" Dean reined in his anger; he didn't want Cas to think he was angry with him.

"I agreed that the family would come to show our babies to them. Just show them, Dean, they won't be able to touch them, and we will all be there to protect them."

Dean considered this, frowning, and kneading Cas' hands.

"All of us?"

"Yes Dean, You, me, the babies, Sam and Gabriel, Bobby and Ellen."

"You'll zap us there and back?"

Cas nodded.

"And those assbutts don't get to touch anyone?"

Cas nodded again.

"Well, in that case," Dean muttered,

"But I'm still taking a blade."

"Yes, dear," Cas smiled peacefully at him.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Heaven's Angels want to see the babies; Cas seems perfectly calm about the whole thing, but Dean is as suspicious as always. Rated M, sex scene. Thanks for the follows and favourites. Please review.**_

Cas was stroking Dean's face, rubbing his thumbs across the stubble on his jaw, tilting his head so he could lean in and kiss him. Dean kissed back absently, patting Castiel on the cheek as his eyes blazed fire. He pulled back from Cas, who sat back on his heels watching Dean as he moved off the bed and began to pace around the room.

"Cas, you need to tell me all of it."

Dean held up a hand as Cas tried to gloss over his experience in heaven; he knew how Dean would react. As much as he loved him, Cas was uncomfortable with Dean's temper and his attitude towards heaven and most of the angels up there.

Dean stood, ignoring Cas' unspoken invitation to join him on the bed, where he sat patting the mattress and sheets next to him. Dean knew that if he went anywhere near Cas he would just fall under his spell and start kissing him and fondling his body and nibbling on his ear, and running his fingers through his hair and crushing him into his chest and not letting him go until morning….Dean shook his head and wiped the lustful smile from his face.

"Cas. Now. I'm. Serious. I want to know what happened when you were hauled away from us. Now. Tell. Me."

Dean folded his arms across his chest and stared at Cas, trying to focus on any other part of his face. Anything but Cas' eyes which could break his resolve and his heart. He studied Cas' nose, his forehead his chin…

"Dean," Cas murmured softly, "I told you what happened. They just want to see the babies." This was spoken in Cas' most wheedling tone which usually conquered Dean and forced him to look into Cas' eyes where adoration was beaming out, designed to drive Dean to his knees.

Dean looked away and stood firm.

"Cas I said now. If you refuse to tell me the details, then we're gonna have a problem, and I don't want that, do you? "

Cas realised that this round went to Dean and that he was very serious.

Cas cleared his throat and said huskily,

"Of course not Dean. Come, sit with me, I will tell all."

"Nope," Dean stated flatly. "I know what you're up to Cas, so I'll stay here; you stay there and _tell all__**" **_

Dean said sarcastically.

"Very well, "Cas said in a resigned voice.

"When I was summoned to Heaven, I found myself in front of Raphael and the other older angels. Gabriel was seated in a tree of course."

Dean smirked.

"Of course he was."

"Some of the younger angels came to me and congratulated me on the birth, but Raphael and the others were angry, and ordered them away. Raphael demanded that I produce the babies, which he called abominations. Of course I refused, and Raphael said if I did not bring them to the host that he would get them himself. I was very worried for Samantha and Robert's safety and Gabriel knew how I was feeling. He left to come to you, and I was placed in one of the catacomb cells until I decided to co-operate."

Dean's face was suffused with anger, his cheeks were so red they were almost glowing.

"Those filthy bastards, I should tear them all limb from limb! How dare they? They are our children, and heaven has nothing to do with them. What does Raphael and the feathered army want with them anyway?"

Cas hesitated

"Cas, just spit it out."

"Raphael and the others wanted to use them in the heavenly battle for control. When Gabriel returned he told them that the babies would not be of any use to them as they were half human, and very weak. He said he knew that they were not as strong as nephilim because their human traits were obvious, they were whining, mewling creatures, somewhat like small hairless monkeys."

Cas was unable to read Dean's expression, but he expected him to be angry at hearing his children referred to in such a way.

"Go on," said Dean, still standing with his arms crossed.

"I was brought back up from the cell and questioned about the babies abilities. I said they had none, they lay in their beds all day, waking only to be fed. The angels didn't believe that the babies could not fly and read minds, or fight or use their grace. Raphael had been unable to see or hear the children and he believed that they were using their grace to block him. That is why they want to see them."

"And?" asked Dean, not looking in Cas' direction at all.

"And I was asked to bring the babies so they could look at them."

Dean sneered, "Just to look at them? not test them in any way? Not prod or poke them? C'mon Cas I'm not stupid!" he raised his voice and Cas shrank back on the bed.

Dean rushed over to grab him, comfort him,

"Ah Cas, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm angry at them, not you."

Dean put his arms around Cas and rocked him back and forth as he did with the babies.

"It is alright Dean, I understand. I was unhappy too, but I have control over whatever feelings I have. Yes they wanted to try to test them but I again refused. I told them I would never agree to that, then Gabriel stepped in and suggested a compromise. He said that the whole family would bring the babies to be looked at only, not touched or separated from the family, just looked at. I was surprised when Raphael agreed and he was surprised when I also agreed. I hoped you would approve as Gabriel had seen you and spoken to you."

Cas moved out of Dean's arms and looked into his face. He seemed relieved, not angry.

Dean cupped Cas' face and murmured,

"You did good, Cas" and leaned over to kiss him.

Cas responded eagerly, climbing into Dean's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck, crushing his lips against Dean's, moaning softly. Dean pulled Cas closer to his chest and ran his fingers through his hair and down onto his neck, rubbing and squeezing.

Cas murmured against Dean's cheek,

"So sex is permissible now?"

Dean chuckled grabbing Cas' face with both hands and kissing him solidly,

"Of course sex is almost always permissible Cas."

"Except when you say that's not gonna work this time Babe, I wanna talk about this, or I won't sleep a wink. No sex until I hear it all." Cas imitated Dean's voice and he laughed as Cas continued

"What about sexy eye-fucking and lustful kisses?"

"sexy eye-fucking and lustful kisses is also permissible."

Dean grinned at Cas and started to lick across his lips and nibble until Cas opened his lips and drove his tongue into Dean's hot mouth. Their lips and tongues tangled as they hugged and fondled, never leaving each other's lips.

Dean kept his lips on Cas' mouth and tried to remove his shirts when Cas moved his head slightly and their clothes were gone. Cas rubbed his hands over Dean's chest and abs as Dean trailed his fingers down Cas' spine to cup his ass cheeks and squeeze gently.

"Oh Cas," he breathed, "I want you"

Cas slid his hand down to Dean's throbbing cock and encircled it firmly, ghosting his thumb across the head and starting to stroke him up and down firmly. Dean groped his way to Cas' cock and sighed as he wound his hand around his thickness and began to pump him.

Cas laid his head back and closed his eyes loving the feeling of Dean's skin against his, when Dean stopped, came back for a forceful kiss then gently put his fingers into Cas' mouth and smiled as Cas sucked eagerly on them. Dean moved his hand back down to Cas's entrance, and placed a finger inside so gently that Cas could barely feel it and moaned in frustration, pushing back against Dean's finger and whispering,

" More Dean, more" he demanded as Dean shoved the other fingers inside Cas and pumped them in and out.

Cas gritted his teeth as Dean removed his fingers.

"Dean do me ok? Just do it, now."

Dean lined his cock up with Cas and rubbed it against his hole.

"Dean. Fuck. Me. Right. Now."

Cas pushed back as Dean smiled and pushed in slowly, but Cas was impatient and pushed down fast and hard, swallowing Dean's cock smoothly and muttered loudly,

"About frigging time."

"Cas, that's crude sweetheart. You have a dirty mouth. I love it." Dean grinned as he watched Cas' sexy expressions.

"Dean. Shut up and fuck me."

Dean was so turned on by Cas that he pumped in and out faster and harder, groaning and moaning as waves of pleasure erupted all over him, and he tried to hold back his orgasm, waiting for Cas.

Dean grabbed Cas' hot cock and stroked him hard and fast and felt him twitch in his hand as he released the pressure and begged Cas to "come for me Baby" and Cas complied shooting his thick stream over himself and Dean, then collapsed back as Dean came hard and fell onto Cas' chest.

Dean and Cas untangled themselves and laid back, Dean puffing hard and Cas smiling up at the ceiling. Dean moved his arm to wrap it around Cas' shoulders and pull him in closer to his side. Dean's skin was soft and warm and Cas snuggled into him, kissing his chest and moving his hand along Dean's arm as Dean stroked Cas' hair and face, kissing his forehead and temple.

"I love you so much, Cas" Dean said sleepily, "But I'm so tired, babe."

"I love you too Dean, sleep now sweetheart, there is an angel looking after you."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Tension in the Singer/Winchester household. It was too quiet, Dean was thinking and that usually meant ranting was imminent.**_

_**Thanks for followers, favourites. Sorry this took a while, trying to get my head around it.**_

Everyone in the house seemed to be on tiptoe this morning, trying to skirt around Dean as if he were an unexploded bomb. He was sitting at the table, hands clasped around his coffee mug, eyes on the floor, while a deathly silence pervaded the room.

Bobby and Ellen were muttering softly to each other in the kitchen where the sound of frying bacon was also kept to a minimum.

Cas and Sam had come downstairs with the babies after feeding and changing them. They laid them down carefully on a large rug on the floor near Dean.

Bobby walked over to watch the little ones rolling around on the blanket; their tiny wings on full display as Dean leaned down to rub them both on the head. Ellen plonked the bacon, eggs and toast on the table and the rest of them sat in chairs to eat. Dean turned towards Cas as he dragged his chair closer and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Ellen broke the silence, saying

"Everyone eat up, plenty there. Dean? I said eat."

She lifted an eyebrow at him as he finally looked up at the family. Dean smiled and cleared his throat, putting his elbows on the table and clasping his hands around his plate of food. He grabbed a fork and started to move the bacon around and stab softly at the eggs, muttering as he did so,

"Assbutts."

"Deeean," admonished Cas, "Not in front of the children."

"Seriously Cas? "Dean leaned towards Cas, hissing through his teeth "They want us to give in to their demands to see _our kids."_

"Yes dear," Cas smiled at him as Sam choked on a laugh.

Bobby leaned into Ellen's shoulder and whispered,

"Did he just call him dear?"

Ellen snickered and nodded.

"Cas! What did I tell you about that?" Dean stared at Cas, eyebrows raised and head tilted nearer to him.

"Well I explained to you about women calming their mates by calling them dear and you said  
Looking into your eyes does that for me." Dean flushed and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Well, well, just don't call me that ok?" Dean spluttered.

"Ok Dean, shall I just call you Babe or Dude?" Cas beamed over at Dean, whose heart gave a kick in his chest.

"Oh I give up," Dean shook his head, exasperated. He leaned over and kissed Cas quickly on the forehead.

The rest of the family hid their smiles from Dean, but Ellen winked at Cas and Sam smirked at him.

Sam had an idea that Cas knew exactly how to handle Dean by appearing naïve, innocent and cutesy to calm his anger at things that were threatening to overwhelm him. He knew his brother and how he would feel at not having control over what the angels wanted with his family. Now he realised that Cas knew his brother as well as he did and had found the perfect way to divert his attention.

Cas picked up Dean's hand and held it in a comforting grip. When Bobby began to talk seriously, Cas brought Dean's hand to his lips and kissed it lovingly, earning a smile and a squeeze back.

"So, what are we gonna do about the angel army then?" Bobby leaned across the table staring hard at Dean, Cas and Sam, "Any ideas there, boys?"

"Cas? They have agreed to just "look" at the babies, right?" Sam looked grimly at Cas, trying to avoid looking at Dean at all.

"Yes, those are the terms of our agreement, they can look but not touch."

Dean shuffled in his seat and growled.

"I don't trust those assholes as far as I could pick 'em up and throw 'em. Agreements? Between angels and humans? Yeah, no I don't think so."

A vein throbbed in his neck, his face was red, and his hands shook even as Cas held them tight.

"Dean, I know how you feel about the host, but Gabriel was there as a witness, they could not renege on the deal. You know we can _all _go, all of our family," Cas said looking at Bobby and Ellen, "would that not be enough protection Dean? I am also quite strong you know, in case you've forgotten that I am still an angel of the Lord and a soldier of Heaven." He stated stridently, as his eyes glowed and he seemed to grow bigger as Dean looked at him.

"I know Cas, I know, I haven't forgotten your strength and power, it's just that you're also…."

"A mother?" Cas tilted his head as he looked around the table. There was much staring downwards and shuffling of feet.

"That's how you all see me now? Am I less of a being because I carried, gave birth to and care for two babies?" Cas fumed and got up, heading towards Samantha and Robert.

"No, of course not," Ellen tried to placate him, "we just haven't seen you in full angel mode for a while, that's all."

Cas stood near the rug and stared across the room. Dean stood next to him and followed his gaze. The twins were no longer on the rug, but were now sitting up near the windows.

"How did they get over there? Dean exclaimed as he walked over to them "They're too young to be crawling, right?" Ellen nodded, clearly perplexed.

Cas cleared his throat, puffed his chest out slightly as he smiled.

"But they're not too young to fly," he said.

_**Please review, let me know whether to continue with this story?**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**The babies have started teaching themselves to fly. Dean panics, Cas is so proud, and Sam is excited! Bobby wants a drink and Ellen wants to close the windows.**_

Everyone spoke at once; chairs were hurriedly scraped back across the floor as they rushed to see what the twins were doing. They bumped into each other as they crammed into the smaller entry way.

"Whaddya mean? You mean flying? Seriously? Flying? Like you do Cas?" Dean scratched his head until Cas grabbed his hand and held it by his side in a comforting, warm clasp.

"The babies are flying? " Sam was grinning from ear to ear, "that's just awesome!"

"Oh my, what can we do to protect them? Ellen said, "Should we close all the windows?"

Bobby stared at Ellen, then Cas, who was smiling, the very image of a proud parent.

"I need a drink," muttered Bobby, rubbing his chest, "flyin' babies, friggin angels, "

He turned away and wandered towards the kitchen.

Dean and Cas moved closer to the twins, and Sam, still grinning, exclaimed,

"Dean call them over; see if they'll fly to you!"

Dean glared at his brother, his face flushing red and the tell-tale vein in his neck popped out and began throbbing as anger threatened to burst out.

"Yeah Sam they're not dogs! "he yelled.

Cas snuggled into Dean's side, and patted his arm.

"Dean?"

Cas looked adoringly into Dean's face as he spoke. Dean looked down into Cas' eyes and felt his anger melt away and was instantly calm once more. He stared at Cas and smiled, feeling his heart kick in his chest as it always did when Cas was near him, looking at him, touching him.

Dean scowled as Sam squatted down onto the floor, and then copied him, sitting next to him, and pulling Cas down too.

Dean leaned forward towards the twins and said,

"Hey guys, how'd you get over here, huh?"

The twins stopped wriggling around and sat upright staring at Dean. Samantha cocked her head to the side as if showing confusion at such a dumb question. Dean opened his arms and smiled at them.

There was no swishing of flapping sound, the twins didn't disappear and re-appear, they just seemed to float over to their parents, and land clumsily in their laps. Both Dean and Cas were too overwhelmed to say anything, and Dean brushed hurriedly at his eyes, which had suddenly begun to leak.

Sam however, was so excited that he could barely contain himself. Sam's eyes were glassy and bright with unshed tears and his love for the babies shone as he practically whooped with glee.

"Oh my God! That's just fantastic! Wasn't that great Dean? How cool are they? Wow they're just brilliant, aren't they?" He twisted around, smiling, even giggling a little, to look at Ellen

"Did you see that Ellen?"

Ellen nodded and smiled at Sam's wild enthusiasm, then headed towards the kitchen intent on putting a halt to Bobby's planned drinking spree.

Sam twisted around again and leaned over to the babies, who had picked up on his ebullient mood, and were grinning open-mouthed at him, kicking their legs and waving their arms.

"Dean, Cas? Can I ask them to come to me, please?"

Sam had the puppy dog eyes going in spades, and Cas tried to hide a smile while Dean shook his head in disbelief at his brother's happy go lucky attitude; Dean was caught in the midst of worrying about what the hell they were gonna do now the babies were flying, while heaven's angels were on their back, and should they close all the windows?

Cas smiled at Sam whilst patting Dean's leg comfortingly, and looking at him with the question in his eyes. Dean looked from the babies to Cas, than at Sam.

"Sure, Sammy but don't whistle 'em, ok?"

Sam shook his head at his brother, then smiled at the twins and opened his arms as Dean had done, and once more Samantha and Robert floated over to Sam and toppled into his lap. The twins sat, one baby per leg and giggled at Sam thrashing their arms around and Samantha once again grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair and pulled until he squealed.

"Uncle Sam is just a big ole girly, isn't he kids?" Dean and Cas laughed at Sam's inability to remove Samantha's little fist from the thick clump of hair she had entwined in her fingers, until Dean said quietly,

"Ok Little One, that's enough now,"

As he leaned over to remove her hand, much to Sam's relief.

Cas was smiling as the children returned to their parents, and made grumbling noises. Sam stood up, rubbing his head, and headed for the kitchen saying,

"Ok, I get it, bottle time. I'll make them up, you guys stay here."

Dean hugged the babies, and then put out his arm to drag Cas in close to him as well.

"I love you guys so much, "he sniffed a little, "but you can't go flyin' around everywhere, ok? Only inside this house, never outside, ok? We have to keep you safe. So are we good here? You guys got it?"

Cas smiled mistily at Dean and then whispered in Enochian as Samantha and Robert paid close attention to both their parents.

"Cas? Babe? Do you think they understand?"

"We may need to reinforce it from time to time, but they understand for now. Well, they understand only inside, not outside, like Daddy told them."

"Cas, when you were speaking angel babble, were you translating what I was saying?"

Cas screwed his eyes up a little at Dean saying "angel babble" then shook his head and smiled at him.

"Yes Dean, I was translating Dean's English into _angel babble_, or Enochian, which the babies seem to understand much easier."

Dean snuggled up to Cas and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw thanks babe," he whispered, "how about a date later tonight? You up for it?" Dean grinned as he nibbled on Cas' earlobe.

Cas straightened up, flushing slightly as Sam clomped back into the room.

"Yes, Dean I am up for it."

Cas said, perfectly straight faced as he took a bottle from Sam and began to feed Robert, who happened to be climbing over his legs at the time.

Dean was smirking as he quickly grabbed Samantha before she took off towards Sam.

Sam had caught the last few words from Cas, and looked at the pair of them, confused, but then decided that he really didn't want to know what they were talking about. He tossed the bottle to Dean and sat back on the floor again, watching Samantha as she switched her gaze between Sam and Dean as she fed.

Robert was staring up into Cas' eyes as he held Cas' finger and shook it firmly.

"How do you do?" Cas questioned Robert, who cocked his head to the side and then smiled widely around the teat, making gurgling noises.

Robert turned his head to look at his sister, and put his hand out towards her. Samantha grabbed his hand and Robert shook their hands vigorously while they both giggled. They finished feeding and lay quietly on the floor, watching Cas, Dean and Sam smiling at them.

Ellen voice cut into the quiet domestic scene,

"Oi Sam? Your turn to do dinner boy!"

Sam rolled his eyes, wrinkled his nose and then laughed when Samantha giggled at him.

He stood up and walked towards the kitchen, calling to Ellen,

"Yeah ok starting now."

Dean and Cas picked up the babies, and took them upstairs to be changed and dressed for the night.

Dean was playing with Samantha, blowing raspberries on her belly, and tickling her while Cas proceeded to get Robert ready for the night.

"Dean? Please get Little One ready, she will be getting tired soon, see Buddy is already closing his eyes."

Cas had Robert snuggled in close to his chest, while he swayed from side to side, humming softly.

Dean had dressed Samantha, and stood quietly holding her, watching Cas and feeling his heart doing a dance as his love for Cas and his family bubbled up and brought tears of happiness to his eyes.

Cas turned towards Dean and gave him a blinding smile. They put the babies into their crib and kissed them goodnight. Cas took Dean's hand and together they walked into their room.

_**Thanks for reading! Next stop heaven and feathery assbutts, after Dean and Cas have their late date.**_

_**Feel free to write a review! Thanks to the followers and favourites.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A visit to Heaven looms, Dean is worried that the feathery assbutts will see the twins flying and decide to exert some control in their lives. Cas knows how to calm Dean down. Rated M. Thanks for the reviews, followers and favourites.**_

Dean continued to stress about the babies flying.

"I mean, now? Seriously Cas! Why do they have to fly now? We have to show them to the angel army and they'll just start flitting around showing off their wings, showing everyone that they can freakin' fly, that they're far more advanced than human babies; what are we gonna do, Cas?"

Dean clutched at the angel, fisting into his shirt, as Cas tried to calm him down, rubbing his back, whispering soothing words in his ear. Cas moved them to the bed, and they sat on the edge of it.

Cas took one of Dean's hands which were hanging loosely between his legs as he hunched over the edge of the bed. Dean leaned towards Cas and looked at their entwined hands, resting on Cas' leg.

"Man, I dunno what to do, if we take weapons they'll know, won't they?"

"The angels will sense the weapons as soon as we arrive, yes. Dean, I do not think that we want to give the impression that we are there for a fight. We should leave the weapons at home, as a gesture of good faith. "

Dean rolled his eyes, but it said much for his new-found maturity that he didn't yell instantly.

"Cas. I'm not going anywhere without my gun. And you're taking your blade, Bobbi will take his shotgun, Ellen has a rifle and Sammy can take a salt gun or a water-pistol, I don't care; we all need to take a weapon each."

Cas shook his head as Dean stared at him.

"None of these weapons would have any effect on the angels, Dean, " Dean leaned over and put his head on Cas' shoulder. Cas smoothed his fingers through Dean's hair, hoping to calm him down.

"Your blade would, or you could smite them." Dean smiled as he looked at Cas "I just want them to know that we will fight if it becomes necessary. They have to know that these are our babies; they do not belong to heaven at all. I don't want them to think that they can ever interfere in the twin's lives."

Cas sat up straighter and frowned at Dean, appearing to lose patience with his lover.

"Dean! Do you think I want them interfering with our children? Do you think I would stand by and let that happen? Or are you of the same mind as the rest of the family who now see me as a mother? They seem to have a ridiculous idea that mothers are not strong enough to defend their children! Human mothers are well-known for their strength and tenacity when caring for their young. It is the same with mothers in the animal kingdom. I am also an angel, a soldier of heaven! I will defend and fight for my children until the end of time."

Cas was glowing brightly and Dean grabbed him roughly, crushing Cas' lips with his own. He drew back and grinned at Cas.

"Man, that was so hot! Cas Mamma tiger! Let's get naked baby!" Dean panted against Cas, who was smiling back at him.

Dean grabbed Cas' hands and dragged him backwards onto the bed, tearing at his clothes while Cas carefully removed Dean's clothes while running his hands over his muscular chest and abs.

Dean dived down to Cas' mouth, kissing him slowly, but hard, sweeping his tongue across Cas' lips until he groaned and moved his hips up to Dean's and wriggled against him.

"Cas, I love you" Dean whispered, his warmth breath teasing Cas' ear until he murmured back.

"Dean, I love you so much" Cas grasped Dean's face and trailed sweet little kisses all over his face, along his jaw, across his cheeks, softly onto his closed eyelids. Dean groaned and smiled into those beautiful eyes and he began to grind his hips down onto Cas. Their bodies were on fire, their soft skin rubbing against each other as they kissed lovingly and caressed each other's erections.

"Dean," Cas gasped against Dean's mouth, "I want you in me, inside me, Dean, please, make love to me"

Dean sucked on his fingers as he looked at Cas, his eyes dark with passion and lust, he licked up and down his fingers, then carefully inserted them, one at a time, inside Cas and worked them gently in, further and further until Cas was babbling incoherently.

"Are you ready Cas?" Dean asked throatily, as Cas fisted Dean's thick cock and stroked it firmly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dean groaned, as he reached for the lube under the pillow.

He leaned over and kissed Cas as he slopped the lube over his cock and waited for Cas to open his eyes so he could watch as he pushed slowly inside his lover. He stopped and waited for Cas to adjust as he stared lovingly into his smouldering eyes.

Cas nodded and Dean began to move rocking his hips slowly and Cas began to rock onto him faster and began to beg.

"Please Deaannn," Cas whimpered, "I need more, faster, harder, please Deeannn."

"Ok, sweetheart, I've got you." Dean pulled Cas' leg up and over his shoulder and thrust in deeper, moving faster and harder, pounding into him, hitting Cas' prostate over and over until he felt heat in his legs and the pit of his stomach and groin.

"Cas, come for me babe. Don't hold back for me I'm gonna blow man."

Cas twitched and moaned and pushed hard against Dean. They both groaned as Cas came over both of them, squirting hard and fast, whispering words Dean couldn't hear but understood anyway.

Dean came soon after Cas, pumping hard and straining against Cas while chanting softly, "Cas, ohh Cas, oh man."

They fell against each other, panting and gasping for breath.

_**Reviews please?**_


	23. Chapter 23

The family is gathered together; Bobby and Ellen holding shotguns, Sam has a pistol shoved down the back of his jeans, Cas has his angel blade hidden, and of course Dean is armed to the teeth with various weapons secreted around his body.

Cas is holding Samantha and Dean has Robert in a grip that makes his little Buddy protest.

"Sorry Buddy," Dean loosens his hold on Robert and gazes at Cas as he begins to speak in Enochian to the babies. The rest of the family watches as Sam nods his head in agreement with Cas' words because of course he has learned to understand and speak Enochian.

Cas switches to English to explain to the family;

"I have explained to Samantha and Robert that they need to keep their wings hidden from the angels they will see in heaven, as Daddy has said, flying only inside, never outside. I am sure they understand the seriousness of the situation. "

Cas smiled at the babies and received grins and gurgles in return.

"We can go whenever you wish Dean, but I am concerned at taking the weapons with us. I do not know what the angel's reaction will be; do we want to announce our presence with guns and knives?"

"Damn straight!" said Bobby, with Ellen beside him nodding vigorously.

"I think we should let them know that we're willing to fight if we need to" Sam stated, eyes blazing.

Dean looked deeply into Cas' blue eyes, smiling at Samantha as he spoke,

"Cas, they have to know that we will do whatever it takes to protect our precious babies. The feathered army will see and know about the weapons instantly, but I want to make a statement to them, are you ok with that, babe?"

Cas was smiling at Dean and Buddy, speaking softly,

"I understand what you are all saying. The weapons will be ineffectual of course, but having the whole family armed and on alert will make the statement we wish to convey. I wish it wasn't necessary," he added sadly.

Dean moved closer to Cas, and put his free arm around his shoulder, pulling him in to his chest so that their little family were together in a big hug. The babies giggled and touched hands as Cas and Dean exchanged a quick kiss.

They broke apart, and Dean said loudly,

"Riiighhtt! Let's do this thing!" waving his hand towards Sam, Bobby and Ellen, motioning them over to stand near Cas and himself. They hooked arms with each other and Sam laughed, saying

"Should we sing Kumbaya or Eye of the Tiger now?" The rest of them laughed with him and Dean looked confused,

"Kumbaya, what's that?"

After much eye-rolling and groaning, Cas whisked them to Heaven.

The family landed softly on green grass, surrounded by flowers and graceful swaying trees. There was a small pond with a gently spraying fountain which the twins spotted immediately and struggled to get down to play in the water. Cas spoke to them softly, and they stilled in their parent's arms, glancing around as angels began to float down around them.

Cas begins to name the angels as they arrive, pointing them out to Samantha and Robert as Sam moves into a defensive position behind Cas and Samantha, his back pressed up against Cas' back, his pistol held in his hand, next to his thigh. Bobby has his back pressed up against Dean's. Ellen swaps her rifle with Dean to hold Buddy securely on her hip and moves closer to Cas so they can listen to the introduction of the other angels. Both babies smile and gurgle sweetly at the angels and a light begins to pulse gently around them.

"Charmeine, the Angel of Harmony, Amitiel the Angel of Truth, Anael, the Angel of Romantic Love, Lailah, the Angel of Conception, Melchisedek, the Angel of Peace, Mumiah, the Angel of Longevity, Muriel, the Angel of Emotions, Shekinah, the Angel of Unity and Unconditional Love, Nemamiah, the  
Angel of Just Causes, Nathaniel, the Angel of Fire, Ramiel, the Angel of Thunder, Rashnu, the Angel of Judgment, Tahariel, the Angel of Purification, Wisdom, the Angel of Creation…"

Cas was interrupted by a deep growling type of voice,

"And a host of others,"

"Raphael, the Archangel, God's Healer" said Cas, with the widest, fakest smile the family has ever seen on the Angel's face.

"How wonderful it is to see you all," Raphael smiled and nodded at each of them in turn, "Castiel, Sam, Bobby, the lovely Ellen," he purred then walked closer to the family, which caused them to bring their weapons up to their chests, "and of course Dean. Welcome to the home of the uh, "feathered assbutts" I believe you call us."

Dean smirked ingenuously at Raphael, saying,

"It's a term of endearment, Raffie, I mean, Raphael."

Dean stood ramrod straight. He would've been toe-to-toe with him if wasn't for Sam and Bobby moving in closer in a classic defensive position.

Raphael backed up slightly, raising his hands in surrender, smiling at all of them.

"Of course you all realise that your weapons are ineffective here? But there is no need for aggression or defence, we mean you no harm. We wanted to see the nephilim, that's all. Some of our brothers and sisters have gifts that they wish to bestow on your offspring, Castiel. If I move all the way back here," he reappeared a second later back with the other angels, "Will you put the babies down on the grass, so they can be seen by all of us?"

"No" said Dean, moving to take Buddy back from Ellen and standing near Cas, who was still smiling widely. The couple stood side by side their arms brushing against each other, holding the twins on their hips until Buddy and Samantha lunged for each other, and Cas was forced to hold them both close to his chest.

Dean hasn't taken his eyes off Raphael as his hand hovers over the pocket where his pistol and a wickedly sharp knife are hidden from sight. Raphael smirks at Dean and his pocket to let him know that the weapons are visible to him. Cas feels the tension escalate all around especially within Dean, and he leans in, trying to look into his lover's eyes to calm him. Dean glances quickly at Cas, and they smile at each other and Dean settles a little.

A rush of wind is heard and suddenly Gabriel is there, as promised. He winks at Sam, who blushes and grins back at him as the twins jump around excitedly and make giggling baby sounds. Gabriel cups their faces and kisses them both, then spreads his arms and his wings unfurl, glorious and intimidating by their huge size and the way they glowed and glistened. The wings swoop and dip until they surround the family.

"Guys," he says, looking at Dean, "What's with all the weapons? Aren't we all friends here? Put 'em away. No need for animosity, is there, Raphael?"

Gabriel smirked at Raphael, and received a wide, fake smile back.

"Of course not, brother, I was expressing our happiness at seeing this unique family before us," he waved a hand at Cas and the rest of them, and multi-coloured bubbles floated over them towards the twins.

Cas and Dean had to grip the babies tightly as they giggled and tried to jump out of their arms to catch the bubbles. Cas waved his hand and each baby had a bubble land on their hand, which they immediately started studying, sitting still, heads cocked in fascination.

Raphael smiled at Cas, but spoke to both Gabriel and Cas.

"Brothers, the host merely wants to congratulate Castiel and Dean of course," nodding condescendingly towards the family, "on the birth of their Nephilim. We are confused and upset by their lack of trust in us." Raphael took a step closer, and Gabriel moved towards him.

Dean snorted derisively, and opened his mouth to spit a blistering reply as to why the family had no trust in the host, when Cas laid a comforting hand on his arm, and looked into his eyes lovingly.

"We must remember, brothers and sisters, that this family is human and does not understand our ways,"Gabriel said, smiling and stretching his arms out, "Castiel has not had enough time to educate the family about our happiness for him, our joy at the safe delivery of these beautiful babies who do not appear to be as wondrous as we may have hoped. The family doesn't realise that in times of old, the host would bestow gifts upon the newborn, as our Father did to us. I am sure that most of you want to satisfy your curiosity about the children, and bestow a gift as is tradition."

Gabriel turned to Dean and Cas, and winked at both of them, as a pleased murmur came from the angels.

"Castiel and Dean will hold their babies and you may come up to see them in a spirit of love and understanding; the family will sheath their weapons and smile upon you all in the spirit of friendship and understanding."

Castiel took Dean's hand and moved them both forward as Sam, Bobby and Ellen stood still and put their weapons away. Gabriel turned to them and nodded in appreciation.

"Ok amigos, time to crack a smile there."

Gabriel moved behind Cas and Dean, his magnificent wings unfurling protectively as the first of the angels fluttered over and murmured blessings in Enochian as they smiled happily at the twins who were gurgling and giggling delightfully.

Castiel relaxed and spoke in Enochian, thanking his brothers and sisters, introducing Dean, who followed Cas' lead and greeted and thanked them in English.

The angels appeared to be enraptured with the babies and were milling around watching them rolling around in their parent's arms, kicking their legs, waving their arms as they gurgled, giggled, and gave each of the angels an open-mouthed smile. They were putting on quite a performance and Dean glanced at Cas who raised an eyebrow at him, saying silently to each other, what brought this on? But they were delighted at the twins creating such a pleasant atmosphere, relaxing everyone around them.

The babies stilled abruptly then climbed up to their parent's shoulder as Raphael approached them.

"Ah, Castiel, your Nephilim are truly beautiful. I felicitate you on their safe delivery. I bestow on them both the gift of self-healing. I hope to see more of your wonderful family in the future."

The twins faced Raphael and smiled ingenuously at him, as if thanking him for his gift, as Cas murmured his gratitude in Enochian. Raphael turned toward Dean, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Dean cleared his throat and stated seriously.

"Yeah, thanks Raffie, sorry for the misunderstandings, but I'm only human and I just want to keep the family safe, you know how it is."

Dean smiled innocuously at Raphael as the other angels voiced their approval at what they saw as a ceasing of hostilities, and Dean saw as a tentative truce.

"Castiel, I am unable to sense the Nephilim, what has been done to them? Have you carved sigils into them?"

Castiel smiled, relieved that he didn't have to lie,

"No, I didn't "

Raphael smiled disbelievingly at him,

"Hmm, I can sense the protective wards surrounding them," he flicked a hand towards the babies.

Gabriel came forward, grinning at Raphael, offering him a lollipop.

"I gave the babies sigils, brother. The family were stressed out when Cas was brought before the host, and as much as I tried to convince them that no harm was intended, they had some trust issues, the protections on the babies brought relief to them. Humans, ya know?"

Raphael smirked at Gabriel and cocked a sarcastic eyebrow at him.

"Indeed I do, I must thank the family for coming today to receive our blessings, and to permit us to see the first Nephilim born in this age."

Raphael vanished, and the other angels began to flutter away too as the twins waved and smiled at them.

"Let's get the flock outta here," Dean grinned at Cas, and the family gathered together and Gabriel whisked them all away.

_**Hope you enjoyed it, please review! Thanks to new followers and favourites.**_


End file.
